Fallen Humans, Rising Demons
by Unity123
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Lincoln has only been known by his family as a monstrous demon. Discovering others who suffered similar fates, they run away to Joey Drew Studios, intent on starting over a new life. But when atrocious beings and a certain machine are painted on the canvas, they discover not only a second chance at life, but another of pure vengeance upon humanity.
1. Sins of the Past

**Gathered friends, this is Unity123. I do have some bad news, unfortunately King Genocide has decided to discontinue "Revelation of Arkeanus." Fortunately for all you readers out there, I am not so easily dissuaded. I will try my best to take over for the story and will be willing to accept any and all forms of help and/or ideas that may contribute to the fic. Anyway, I hope you like this new story. Review and PM me for anything. Loud House belongs Nickelodeon and Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to the Meatly.**

 **Loud House Garage (Late Evening)**

Lincoln Loud is nothing more but a demon in human skin given life and form.

That is, that is what he believes himself to be. For those of you who are unaware of the boy's identity, he is the firstborn son and sixth born child of Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud and is the middle sibling among ten sisters, each with their own random ages and personalities. With Lori being a high school girlfriend, Leni as a dim fashion designer, Luna being a musician, Luan as a comedian, Lynn Jr. as a superstitious athlete, Lucy as an emo, Lana being an animal-loving mechanic, Lola as a tempermental pageant queen, Lisa known as a child prodigy and Lily… she's just an infant. But we're not here to talk about what labels define the Loud sisters, we're here to understand why the Loud boy is imprisoned within the confines of the garage, with little means of escape, a torn-out tracking chip on the ground with a scar on his neck to match it, all the while packing all of what remains of his possessions as if he still believes that the dream he carries will come true. As to explain the state of his "home," he has lived in this area of the property for as long as he can remember.

Things weren't as bad as it is now, for six fruitful years, the Loud Family had lived a long life of peace and familyhood. Despite the many forms of problems in his hometown of Royal Woods, Michigan inflicted upon his parents and all of his sisters, they were happy. But deep down, even he knows that life is simply that. A lie. When he was first born, they just snapped. His parents and older sisters all had the very same belief that the white-haired child was somehow responsible for all of their sins and exiled him on the garage, only to be let out for school, family events and keeping up appearances, and when Lucy and the others were born, they were taught this belief as well. During the majority of the day, they act the same as usual. But when they return to home, they become what the son truly sees as they are now. Every single day Lincoln was battered, shattered, and slowly put back together not just physically, but emotionally, psychologically, and spiritually. And given the unique skills, tools and abilities his sisters carry, there is no end to their creativity. He tried his very best to continue his life despite the pain, normally through school and time outside his home, and his secret calling, artistic drawing, before returning to his new "routine." Unfortunately, during the times he had to stay or was brought along with them, he tried to conceive of many plans that only tries to restore what was lost, but make what he does next less painful. But as the plan unfurls, something goes wrong or someone eventually finds out and the following "session" becomes more and more unbearable to Lincoln. Even destroying his things and imprisoning him in his "sanctuary" , where he currently spent the rest of his days until now. By the call of night, as the gaseous hallucinogens enter his lungs, he pours what remains of his old life into his work, erasing and adding on it every single page in the sketchbook and every free moment he gains. Specifically a single figure brought forth by ideas, desires, hopes, dreams, fears, and nightmares, and far worse things that cannot be described in this tale, while putting the ruin of his existence in written form in the pages of another journal. In his perspective, every single day and night inflamed in pain and suffering. This isn't living, he was born into a living hell.

Now with his blood family cursing him and being labeled a bane in their existence, He had no choice but to create a new "family," find those who are willing to call him "brother," and start over a new life. Starting with his elementary school, he managed to find success among those who had suffered similar fates, while evading the hateful gaze of his youngest tormentors.

David Darwin, a 4-year old boy of fair skin, black hair and freckles and wears glasses, a yellow sweater with lines, a white lab coat, navy blue pants, and brown shoes, who was forced into responsibilities decades before his proper age of passage due to his heightened intelligence, The second was Winston, a six-year old pageant judge of fair skin, blonde hair, which is styled into a pompadour, and wears a blue vest, with a purple jacket, a light pink scarf, light brown pants, and dark brown shoes. The elegant boy was forced to witness and support things that no man, or child, should ever see and was expected to judge them and enjoy it, for that is the true face and purpose of the Capone family.

The third "sibling" is Skippy Stephenson. Skippy has fair skin, brown hair, freckles, and has a scratch on his face. He wears a lime green baseball cap, a blue long sleeved shirt, with grease on it, grey pants, with a smudge, and white shoes. Though his passion is in repairing and fine-tuning bikes, he was forced to augment powerful weapons and guns. If he refused, then his parents' lives would compensate.

Another was the younger brother of his friend Rusty, Rocky Spokes. A near exact look alike to his older brother, their family has long suffered for reasons both siblings have simply refused to discuss, forcing the eight-year old to find solace in any and all forms of darkness. Books, mythology, religions, and all that grows from it, he knows and he doesn't care, as long the suffering his family is forced to endure doesn't fall upon him, then so be it.

During one of the games Lynn forced Lincoln to go to, he met with Fransisco Ruth, an athletic figure of tan skin, and black hair. In his normal clothes, he wears a yellow shirt, a blue hoodie, a blue baseball cap, blue jeans, and sneakers. Though the adolescent cherishes the thrill of the sport, his family forces to win by any means necessary all just to maintain their clan's reputation.

After school, he sneaks off and finds three other people who face similar torments of their own. One who wears the mask of comedy in front of another of tragedy is Benny Hill. He has fair skin, dark brown curly hair, and wears a two-tone light blue and white button up shirt, dark grey jeans, and white sneakers. Though his comedy is well known across Royal Woods High School, at home, he is nothing more but entertainment for his family.

The second high school student takes the form of Sam Sharp, a fifteen-year old girl that has blonde hair, with a teal streak, four pairs of eyelashes, and has two piercings on each ear. She wears a white shirt, with a symbol bearing the resemblance of the logo of The Who on it, a light blue leather jacket, with a skull patch on the back, burgundy-colored ripped jeans, which is being held by a black studded belt, and dark purple boots like his musical jailer. Her suffering comes from a broken heart, where she inadvertently discovered her secret crush;'s true identity: a siren that long since gone mad. Her parents and her brother, Simon have tried everything in their power to restore her mind and bring back the Sam they know and love, but everything they do makes it grow worse.

The one would take Leni's place is Chaz Horvitz. To those around him, Chaz is an obese teenager, with dark blond hair, and freckles. He wears a blue cap which is worn backwards, a yellow t-shirt in horizontal cream stripes, gray jeans, and white shoes who works at a clothing store. But what they don't, is that everytime the try and make an article of clothing that fits his physical attributes, he is restrained on a table as both employees and family members make the measurements they need to create them. If even one stitch is out of place, he is beaten under accusation of "sabotaging" their designs.

The tenth and final member of his "family" is none other than Bobby Santiago, Lori's boyfriend. He is in such a position, he can't which side is worse. On one hand, Lori doesn't even try to hide her obsession over her "property." Those who even look at him in the wrong way in front the Loud girl are later found with body blows and damaged memory, some with total amnesia. On the other hand, he is bound by shackles born from his own mother's paranoia. When Mr. Santiago disappeared for mysterious reasons with no virtual trace left behind. Maria's sanity had slowly degraded to the point where she realizes that even stepping out the front door to the outside world is a sure sign of danger and practically begs her children to stay with her, forever. There was however, a certain condition that had to be made before agreeing with his plan. If he is to leave to make a new life, then his younger sister Ronnie Anne, must come along too.

Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie. Where I do even begin to describe the drama, suspense, tragedy, and love that the two children have for one another, but are afraid to admit? Is it because Lincoln fears that one day she would betray him like so many others, or is it the fact that since her father abnormally vanished, Ronnie, who acts like the bully so others can feel the pain she went through her entire life, reacts to the boy's affection and caring nature as an alien sensation? It's hard to say in such a twisted world such as this. Both carry similar interests and skill sets. Another thing they have in common is the form of "personal" histories the two share. Where Lincoln suffers a living hell from an immediate family since birth. Ronnie Anne shares a similar one driven by pure madness from the hands of her own mother, absent father figure, and her consorts when she brings her to work. In truth, her torment in turn, benefits the medical world, something that not even Bobby knows about. At home and in the spotlight of the moon… let's just say that she and her "friend" are the only ones that know about what her mother does to her during Maria's free time. When Lincoln was forced to follow his sisters advice when Ronnie Anne was bullying him, it unknowingly created a powerful bond between herself and Lincoln. The only time she finally acted like her true self was when her "chains" became lax enough that she has some form of freedom like in school. Much of this time allowed her to be with Lincoln, and eventually the others.

During the weekends and after-school hours, the twelve get together and bond with one another so well, others say that they are a family of their own. Even Lincoln used another journal to depict his new "family," with Ronnie Anne's concepts along with Lincoln's cognitive perspective of her used in his journal; a diary… so to speak. In time, Lincoln told the assembled group of his so-called "life." Many were appalled by the atrocities his family has made him suffer through, some were silenced by this revelation, but only the Santiago girl has the "experience" and understanding. They all decided to take part in a very risky plan, for if they fail, not even they want to know what happens next. The plan involves gathering as much supplies as they can, performing a full diagnostics check on themselves and their stuff to make sure they are not tracked, bugged or followed, and once they escape their cells in the cover of darkness, they will converge and set out in search of a new home that Lincoln had recently discovered and deemed safe for a while. So far, the company's allies and closest friends had managed to keep them all distracted and unaware of their combined escape attempt. Now comes the tricky part. Getting out.

 **David's House**

Nearly everything about this plan feels illogical and stupid and is beginning to question his friend's rationality for foolishness. He dismisses it though, for many great plans usually sound stupid and the fact that the bigger fools are the ones that follow the original one. After being discussed the plan to him and his new "sibling" units, he has run simulations on how to properly escape his place of residence without attracting unwanted attention.

After running through all the scenarios on his computer, he is notified that only one of the them will bear the fruit he desperately sought. With all of his necessary possessions in his pack, he begins phase 1.

 **Winston's House**

No one exactly said that escape, let alone from family would be easy. For Winston, he had been planning this crusade for quite some time now. Beforehand, what would happen next would constantly haunt his mind. After meeting Lincoln and his "siblings" and becoming a supporter of their plan, he now has a purpose. In a sense, he has set him free. With all his things packed up, he heads for the nearby laundry chute. Normally he would leave for the door, but since the exit is guarded to make sure he doesn't leave before he accepts his "fate."

With a gulp he slips through the chute and falls down the chute, landing on a heavy pile of dirty clothing. He sighs a breath of relief that tomorrow is laundry day. Using some boxes as platforms, he forces the basement window open and squeezes himself through the opening. As he heads to the rendezvous point, he thinks about how he would make it up to his "savior" after the boy in question gave him a new chance at life. He concluded that he would do absolutely anything he and his new friends needed him to do.

 **Skippy's House**

Skippy is heavily breathing, for everyone in the room is checkered in bullet holes and blood covers the area. For in the young mechanic's hands is a modified AK-47 still warm after firing shots. He was finishing packing up when his "contractors" came for their weekly acquisition of the weapons he helped customize. His parents tried to put their feet down in defiance of the criminal's intentions for their son. Skippy came out of his room to find himself in the middle of the argument. Things went far south to the point where Skippy panicked and pulled the trigger.

With tears in his eyes and blood in his hands, he runs to the rendezvous point, intent on forgetting the recent events that can't be erased.

 **Spokes Residence**

With the final forbidden books tucked away in his pack, he makes for the door and opens it to find his older brother Rocky standing in his way. "So, you really are going to through with this, huh?" He asks his little brother with a hint of sadness in his voice. Rocky just stares into his eyes and nods. Rusty sighs, "I thought so. I won't even try to stop you this time. It's already too late for me. Just promise me that whatever you do out there. It will be better than this." "Of course dear brother, I swear that I will create a new future that far surpasses that my former family." Rocky promises.

With the promise made, the two brothers hug each other before their father calls out, "Rusty! I got another one, help me out with this will you?" "Sure thing, Dad!" Rusty calls back, "I'll keep him distracted bro. Just run, and never turn back." A nod is all that Rocky gives before he silently walks and never turns back.

 **Francisco's House**

It would appear that the excessive amount of physical strain that his parents made him endure actually became his one of his greatest strengths. Before he met Lincoln and his new "siblings," he had been trying to run away for quite some time now. But his parents always seem to catch him before he gets to far and every time they bring him home, they shut out his escape routes one by one. Now only one window remains open wide enough for him to squeeze through. The only problem is that in order to properly leave without making any form of noise whatsoever is to jump through it without bumping into the frames or breaking the glass. "Alright Francisco, it's simple. Just jump through an open window without hitting it. Easy." Francisco told himself. He gently places his things outside the window and looks around to make sure no one is awake and watching. Good. The coast is clear. He takes a few steps back and breathes. Francisco then runs to the window, jumps and spin-dives through the window. The athlete doesn't waste time on how he managed to pull off the feat. He sprints to to the rendezvous point, freeing himself from the shackles forced on him by victory.

 **Benny's House**

Benny had everything packed and ready to go. The only thing left to figure out was how to get out without his parents interfering or tracking down. He gets an idea, but what entails goes everything he stands for as a comedian and actor. In order to escape, he must create the very forms of traps that Luan places for her family every April Fool's Day. Fortunately for him, Luan made the mistake of teaching him how to setup the perfect trap for the perfect situation. One montage later, the entire house is rigged to make it look like a kidnapping. As he leaves for the rendezvous, he unknowingly casts aside a mask of comedy for a mask of tragedy.

 **Sharp Residence**

Sam is sitting on her couch with parent and her brother Simon. She had been caught by her family trying to escape, now she is trying to think of a proper explanation. Her mother hopes to try and break the silence. "Sam, you know that we have been trying to support for entire life. Especially in this new "state" with your friend. We gave you professional help, medication everything to help ease you. Please dear, tell us what's wrong." The Sharp girl couldn't help but laugh at that, further discomforting her family. "What's wrong? What's WRONG? The person that I have loved my entire life ever since I met her, has been nothing more but a monster who tortures her only brother with her entire family since he was born. I just can't live with the fact that Luna has been doing this behind my back for so long. That's why I have to leave, I need to find a new path to strive down. Something to make me whole again." Silence passes for several minutes. Her parents are horrified that someone, let alone twelve, can carry that kind of madness within them for eleven years. Normally, the right thing to do is inform the authorities and have them arrested on the spot.

On the other hand however, even if they do this, there's no telling where Sam will go and what she will become if they let her go. "Let her go. From what I've heard, as long you stick around, your condition will just continue to deteriorate. We'll inform everyone that you were kidnapped. I'm trusting you to put yourself back together. It doesn't matter if you decide to come back. If you're happy, then I'm happy." Simon says. Mr. Sharp quickly responds to this response from his son. "Simon, are you understanding what you are saying to your older sister? If you let her go. There's no chance that she'll come back." "I know Dad, she is a Sharp right? Sharps never give up. You know what to do sis." Simon says before being hugged by Sam. "Thank you little bro, I won't forget this kindness." Sam weakly tells her brother, tears running down her face. Her parents later join the hug. For a few minutes, it was almost like that all that has transpired has never happened. As she leaves her old life behind, that memory will remain with her for the rest of her life.

 **Chaz's House**

Chaz had been spent his entire day putting the last finishing touches on dummy that bears striking resemblance to him. All he needed to was to figure out to escape his own without attracting attention to his slumbering parents. Fortunately for him, he is in possession of lots of material that he work with. A rope might work. It took him awhile, but he managed to get rope long enough to bring to him to the ground. He opened the window and gathered his things, before grabbing onto the rope and making sure that its holding firm. He was about half way down before it broke, sending him down on a bush. After getting rid of the leaves covering, he made way to the rendezvous point, and the next chapter of his life.

 **Santiago Household**

Ronnie Anne takes one last look around her old bedroom before she finishes packing. She had so many nice memories of the place, unfortunately for her, much of those memories were small compared to the eleven years of suffering wrought by her mother. Of all the members of the group, only she was confided with the location's identity. Lincoln and his plans always had the knack for coming in at just the right time. Their mother had just mentioned that they will be moving in with the Casagrades, and from what she whispered to her during their "sessions," is that they are just as mad as she is, even the children are insane. Meanwhile in his brother's room, Bobby looks at his phone on of the last few pictures in which he and his now ex-girlfriend Lori actually had a nice time. He then deletes them, confirming his decision to leave. The two siblings open the door and exchange nods as they make their way to the front door. "And where do you think you two are going?" They turn to find their mother sitting on a chair with a lamp illuminating her more stable side while concealing her darker nature. "Spending your last few moments in Royal Woods before we leave? Sorry. We can to do that for tomorrow." She stands up and approaches them slowly, 'I see you have already packed. Good, now we can leave for our relatives with so much time to spare in bonding with one another."

Ronnie Anne had enough of the lies spouting from her mother. She speaks in a flat tone, but refuses to turn around. "Actually Mom, I don't think that is something we can allow. We have our plans of our own that we must attend. Don't wait for us, we won't be coming back." Maria starts showing the signs the that she is shifting to her other self. Pupils dilate, muscles tighten, hysteria replaces rationality, and she tries to run at her daughter. "NOOOO! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again! I'll make you stay with me!" Mrs. Santiago screams at her children. Her son simply whirls around at her, placing a white cloth around her mouth. Her body relaxes and she falls unconscious. "Bobby, what was in that rag?" Ronnie Anne asks her older brother. Bobby simply replies, "Chloroform. I've seen plenty of people on TV use it to knock people out. Let's just get out of here before she come to." Thanks to Bobby being in possession of a driver's license. The two now have a vehicle to use to travel to their new home.

 **Loud House Garage**

Lincoln manages to get ten messages on his phone, telling him that each of his new family has managed to escape from their captors.

" _Parental units are distracted. Reaching coordinates. -David"_

" _Not how I envisioned my escape would be, but it's done. See you there. -Winston"_

" _Contractors are dead and my mom and dad have "fainted". Let's get this over with. -Skippy"_

" _The fates have deemed our path to be a righteous one. I anxiously await you and the others for our exodus. -Rocky"_

" _By the time my parents wake up, their vision for me will be long since disappeared. -Francisco"_

" _Decided to take a page from Luan's work. The traps will hold them long enough to realize I'm long gone and on my way. I've never felt so dirty. -Benny"_

" _My family has agreed to tell the authorities that my "disappearance" was a kidnapping, dude. Time to get this show on the road. I'll make Luna pay for breaking my soul. -Sam"_

" _I had Leni help create a dummy of myself for tonight, but she isn't aware of the plan. I think your sister has a problem. -Chaz"_

" _Mom had been put to sleep Lame-O. Bobby and I are heading to the rendezvous point as well with his car in tow. Don't be late. -Ronnie Anne"_

Now it's his turn. Fortunately for him, it was Leni's shift to make sure her brother doesn't leave the garage and most of his family was out for a late-night movie. He tries to speak to her older sister, "You know Leni, it would be easier to lock the key in here with me? It's not like I'm going anywhere and besides, a person like yourself deserves every minute of sleep so you wake up in the morning feeling glamorous." One thing that Lincoln has learned was that each of his family members' strings can be pulled. In Leni's case, her low IQ level. "Thanks, Linky." she convincingly says to her brother without even trying to conceal her hatred of him. She leaves for her bedroom, leaving Lincoln with key in hand and no sign of anything that can follow him. Before leaving, he picks up two last things, the first is a stuffed rabbit doll that has beige fur, large eyes with pupils, a hard nose, and is dressed in a purple polo shirt. the second doll was something that he had found when he was imprisoned in here. This one has a monochrome design of black and white, mirrored pie-cut eyes, a white bowtie, and a very friendly, yet demonic grin.

He unlocks the door and makes a break to the rendezvous point, once they unite; Joey Drew Studios awaits them.

 **Anyways, I hope to strive and make "Revelation of Arkeanus" the way we envisoned it when started writing it. If he has second thoughts about this course of action or something like that, I'll try and let you know. Remember to review and PM about ideas and etc. in the link on my username above and the review box below. I placed several easter eggs regarding BATIM and etc. in this chapter. Try and find them all. Until then, you are the true hero, and your legend is now.**


	2. Final Exodus, Moving Pictures

**Previously on Fallen Humans, Rising Demons, we are given the history of how Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Chaz, Sam, Benny, Fransisco, Rocky, Skippy, Winston, and David decided to run away, though some details still remain hidden. They all manage to escape from their individual "prisons." Now, let us once again view another chapter of their story. One of inspiration and moving pictures.**

* * *

 **Ketcham Park (Midnight)**

Lincoln had just arrived at the rendezvous point and is anxiously awaiting the arrival of his new "siblings." As he waits patiently for the few who are willing to journey to Joey Drew Studios, his mind wanders back to the day when the idea first struck him. It was a dark and stormy night when the discovery happened. Lincoln had once again been brutally tortured by his siblings and his pain had once again given new forms of inspiration with his masterpiece. "Lights out, monster!" Lynn yells at him through the locked door. Lincoln sighs as he puts away the sketchbook and journal as he tries to get some sleep. That was when once again, the nightmares started. These shapes were shifting far too fast to get an accurate read on them, and they behaving far more hostile than before. Lincoln screams at them to stop as he clutches his skull, literally throwing himself across the room to try and get them to stop haunting. This has not always worked, but given his psychological state, this is as far as he can work with. He slammed against one of the walls, shifting an old, large box out of place. As the hallucinogens died off, the box eventually fell right on the Loud child's head, knocking him unconscious.

As the morning sun rises against the horizon, the imprisoned child regains his senses and starts rubbing his head and wondering about the license about the train with the face that him last knight. "Huh? I don't remember this, and I have been living in here my entire life." he says to himself as he finds a large box labeled "DO NOT OPEN" He opens it to find a series of random objects. Among them are a metal gear, an empty, black inkwell with a white skull-and-crossbone marking with a white pen with a tinted end, inside it, a vinyl record with its label reading "Bendy" in bold black letters with the title of the song, "The Lighter Side of Hell" written under the name, a light tan metal wrench with a handle with crescent-shaped ends, a black book labeled, " _The Illusion of Living_ , _by Joey Drew_ " with light-colored pages and a smaller rectangle surrounding the cover, a doll, and a sealed envelope. Curious, Lincoln opens the letter and reads silently.

* * *

 _Dear Albert Loud,_

 _Seems we've been working on cartoons for a lifetime. Thirty years really slips away, doesn't it? Heavenly Toys is working overtime to deliver Bendy surprises around the world. And I'm delighted to show one of them to you. If you're in town, come to the old workshop, there's something I need to show you. Anyways, keep up with the good work and good luck with the war. And thanks._

 _Your Best Pal,_

 _Joey Drew_

* * *

Wait a minute, Pop-Pop wasn't just a soldier, he was a cartoonist as well? He heads to his laptop, which along most of the items in his "room" were either salvaged from the junkyard in near perfect and working condition, stolen from stores and garage sales, or reconstructed from something even as useless as molten scrap. He searches with the term "Joey Drew Studios" and finds a series of results. Unfortunately, all but one of them are nothing but rumors and half-truths, to put it simply; lies. Hours pass until the forsaken child closes the computer. From the information gathered, Joey Drew Studios was an abandoned cartoon studios that was responsible for the creation of the formerly famous cartoon character, Bendy the Demon alongside with his friends Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel, continuously foiling the nefarious schemes of the Butcher Gang and going on the usually insane misadventures, alongside the religious references and so forth that the show provides to its viewers.

Something clicked within the child's mind, every night when his tormentors leave him to his suffering, he would always tune in to the only channel he could find at the time, which played the Bendy Show. Alongside Ace Savvy, it was one of his favorite shows and it always managed to make him feel a little better about his imprisonment. During the early 20th century, the cartoon was met with success that even rivaled that of major cartoon companies like Disney. But for some strange and unknown reasons, the studio was abruptly and immediately shutdown. There have many who conceived of the idea to tear the studio and turn into something more prominent.

Unfortunately for them, no matter what claims they make, the rumors and legends, that come from the black depths of the facility usually drive off most of them, or turn them insane when they enter. Plus it is considered a historical landmark among the locals there. He looks at the letter again, illuminated by a sickly glow of candlelight, something that is always in need when there are no windows in a garage, and an idea is born in his psyche. If he can find a lucky few that are willing to join his crusade, he might be able to create a new life for himself and his new "family" within the vintage studio. He flips over the letter and sees an address written in ink along with several stains. 1870 Rosalind St, Joliet, IL.

His memories were interrupted by a very familiar voice. "Wow. For once Lincoln, you're actually on time." Ronnie Anne says to her friend with her brother, Bobby close behind. With no warning the Santiago girl is immediately hugged by Lincoln, "Ronnie Anne! Bobby! It's so great to see you again!" Upon noticing his position, he backs off, "Sorry, I haven't hugged someone like that in years." Her given response is mixed between that of a blushing reaction due to the fact that she hasn't been truly hugged by a loved one other than Bobby, and a hint of sadness that he hasn't had that sensation himself. "It's nothing. It's nothing. Just make sure that you give me fair warning before you do it and also when we're alone. Okay?" She tells him, in which he nods in approval. Francisco appears, exhausted, but still on time, "Sorry guys, let me catch my breath. Ran from my home, never stopped. Whew. Please tell me that where we're going doesn't involve more running." Bobby answers his question, "No more running, hermano. When we left, we also took the family car. I asked one of my friends to grab the van when we arrive and drive it back to our old house after wiping the navigation's memory."

The athlete smiles at the thought, with no one to tell how to live his life anymore, he can finally relax. "So you guys are here too? Good, I may not act like it these days, but I don't like being alone." Rocky says to the group, startling Bobby and Francisco. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne however, remain surprisingly unfazed. "Strange." Rocky inquisitively says, "Whenever I turn up around a group of people, I usually scare them. What kind of things made so unresponsive to my approach?" The two eleven-year olds give the eight-year old a look at him that says "You don't want to know." David soon comes around to the rendezvous point. Lincoln welcomes him, "David, good to see that you have decided to join us in this little journey of mine. When we first talked about it. You seem convinced to do it, but you seemed hesitant. Why the change of heart?" David simply replies back, "I deduced that if I continued to remain in the "caring" arms of my parental units, the strain and taxation on my mind and body would eventually lead to go mad, and eventually involving my person being imprisoned in a mental asylum. That's why."

Winston and Skippy both arrive, turning the assembled group's attention from that somewhat disturbing notion. The two appear to be dirty, Winston being covered in filth and generating a bad smell. Skippy, on the other hand is stained red and the stains are far more prominent than his other ones. Rocky takes note of this and whispers into the mechanic's ear, "I know that's blood on your clothes, I won't ask why." Winston eyes twitch a bit, a reaction that was formed during his time as a judge for certain "events." Once again, the Spokes child takes note, "That reaction, hemophobia, the fear of blood. I take that was one of the effects from your torment. Yes?" The pageant judge quickly turns around and nods in disgust. Chaz pops up, confirming his presence to the group. "Man, my body is not happy with me today. Sorry I'm late, had to make sure my exit was not noticed." "It's fine, Chaz." Lincoln assures him. "You're here, that's what matters. Has anyone seen Sam around here?"

"I'm here, little dude." The combined group turns to find Sam leaning against a tree. "In fact I just got here before Fransisco did. If you're asking about the tears, my family caught me leaving and my bro convinced them to let me go." Lincoln was touched by that notion. For eleven years, his sisters never showed even the smallest signs of love for affection to him. Yet there is someone out there who is more than willing to show that side of himself to his older sister. It reminds him that there is a exodus that must be made so all members of the group can find happiness.

"My dear brothers and sisters." Lincoln announces to the group, "I hate to interrupt but we all know the reason that why we have congregated. You have all suffered torment and pain throughout your entire lives, all wrought by your families and my own. I give to you an opportunity to start over. To live your lives anew. I have confirmed a location that will suit us for the time being. Thanks to the efforts of the Santiagos, we can use the vehicle they brought in order to reach our destination. Let's go home." The children become inspired by his speech and bring their stuff to the car. It took them a few minutes, but they eventually managed to pack their belongings and got on the road. Sam looks behind the passenger seat at Lincoln, who is positioned between Ronnie Anne and Rocky and asks, "Okay little bro, you managed to get us this far. I may be a fan of road trips as the next person is, but it helps to know where we're going. So you might as well spill it."

Lincoln sighs as he answers her, "Joey Drew Studios. That's where we're going." Rocky and the others (sans Ronnie) immediately notice and remember the name of the location that older "brother" had just said. "Joey Drew Studios, of all the places to try and hide. Why did you pick that one?" "Because why not? The place is historically valuable to the townsfolk and nobody dares go in there because of the rumors. What better than a place to hide? Plus, before I left, I managed to burn the address on the letter I found and snagged something of Lisa's that can erase any data regarding a certain result down even the smallest of inklings." Lincoln replies back. The others seem to agree while David brings up a certain piece of information. "The coordinates for our new dwelling seem to be absolutely perfect. Since it is on the outskirts of Joliet, a town in the state of Illinois, it is far enough from our jailers to not be noticed and close enough around suitable stores that operate during the night. Very nice thinking older sibling unit. I've always wanted to say that to a living person."

* * *

 **Joey Drew Studios (Late Afternoon)**

They had been driving for hours, stopping only for immediate supplies, breakfast and lunch. Bobby and Chaz had agreed to take shifts so when the former wants to sleep, the latter can drive them to the destination. During the travel, most of the new "family" had been fallen asleep due to the many years of exhaustion and strain, while not being allowed to rest. Others conversed with one another to understand what makes their new "siblings" tick. The car stops, stirring Lincoln from his slumber, "Aggh, Bobby. What seems to be the problem? Are there yet?" Bobby points to his left and in what remains of its former glory is Joey Drew Studios.

"Guys! Wake up! We're finally home!" Lincoln screams as he awakens the others from their sleep. What lies before them, separated only by a pane of glass is a large facility with the building's name and the mascot's face smiling at them. Whether it is a sign of welcoming or foreboding shadows remains to be seen.

They enter the studio's hallway to find themselves in some kind of foyer with a very prominent feature. A life-sized Bendy cutout that has some rather eerie-looking features, including several aging stains and trails of ink dripping under the forehead. The most chilling features are the staring eyes - as they appear detailed compared to the cartoonish pie eyes used for other characters in Bendy's cartoons, with circular iris, small pupils, and wide black outlines to resemble eye-sockets. The left eye also possess a dripped tear of ink. There is a curved "line" from each sides of its grinning mouth like if the cutout is trying to stretch its smile wider, also with black stains under the mouth. Furthermore, the cutout itself appears to be connected to the wall with the ink-drawn unidentified ritual symbol behind it. The cutout holds a square-shaped sign with dented stains, and a message written in paint that reads " **WANDERING IS A TERRIBLE SIN** ".

With that ominous feeling and the presence of a voice speaking backwards, they enter the workroom. From the room after the exit hallway filled with several amount of posters, it contains a projector, a Bendy cutout and several desks. There is a large table containing a miniature Bendy cutout and several papers. Next to the projector, there is a chair with the radio speaker on top, it appears that the studio became defunct and long-time abandoned for years when it was closed down, with the inside containing a lot of mess like ink spills, cobwebs, cracks on walls, etc. The company sets their stuff down and David decides to speak up. "All right sibling units. In order to properly move into a new place of residence, one must have a proper layout of his surroundings. I'll oversee the developments and drawing external power to the whatever kept this place running. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, you're in charge of primary exploration and getting the power back online for when the sun sets. We can't live in an environment without a proper way to power the heat, water and AC. Skippy, you're in charge of repairs. When the power comes back online, I don't want any problems or system failures. Bobby, you and Sam are with bunks. Find us a place down the left that we can sleep in. Hopefully with a bathroom somewhere nearby. Chaz, your our locksmith. This a large facility, and it stands to reason that the place has many locked doors. Since you're clever with those clothespins, you can help unlock them. Francisco, go with Chaz and help force the doors if finesse fails. Winston, you're in cleaning duty. One important aspect of keeping a residence is keeping it tidy. Chaz, you're on supplies. I have the feeling that when most of us left, food and clothing never came to mind. Fortunately, I brought my latest invention with me as well. It's completely self-sustaining and be used to create or pull in anything when it is desired and directed. You going to have to take measurements on us and create the necessary resources. Benny, you and Rocky are on watch. We need to make sure that we weren't followed or tipped off. All right people. Let's get to work!"

The group splits up to perform their duties. Bobby and Sam are met with a side room that leads to the Art Department. In this room is an animation desk with a wooden chair next to it and a Bendy cutout on the left side. On the desk are two concept paper sheets, one of which is bigger with a drawing of Bendy with the " **NO** " sticker on it, while the other one is a random sketch of Bendy's movements and sizes. The whole area is scattered with pieces of blank paper with a name, "Henry," labeled on the desk. They turn right to find a room consisting of multiple desks, a bathroom blocked at the left side of the room and a little staircase leading to the room. "This place looks a good place to rest. By the way Bobby, how did you and Lori meet?" Sam asks her now older "brother." Bobby sighs as he sits down. Sam notices the look is in eyes. These are eyes of sadness and desperation.

"It was around eleven years ago. Some time before Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were born. We were both in elementary school at the time. She was wearing the same clothes from when she was younger. We just sat together during lunch and in recess, we just talked." Sam asks again. "What did you two talk about?" "Everything. What we liked and our goals. There were so many things we had in common with one another that it was only a couple of weeks until I realized I was in love with her and vice versa." Bobby sighs again. "But when the two were born. She changed. Like a part of her died on the inside and something… dangerous and obsessive, took its place. Whenever any of my friends who are girls act nice around me. Lori just stares at them with great anger. When I see them again, they were terrified of me because of her. I later realized that the love that was born between us had been twisted into an obsession in which she can't let go. And I was already in a tough position in keeping my sister safe from my own mother's madness. When Lincoln came to me about his plan. I leapt at the chance, but I had to promise him that he must take Ronnie Anne along too, and care for her. What's your story?"

As Bobby finished his story, Sam had already shed tears. Moments pass before she can muster enough strength to tell her own tale. "Like you big bro, it was before my brothers were born, we met and we had much in common. Unlike you, I never found out Luna's true nature until it was too late. I was walking to the Loud House, hoping to tell her my true feelings for her. But when I heard his screams from an open door. I found her torturing him in ways I still can't describe. According to my doctors, what I witnessed was so traumatizing, my sanity was slowly starting to erode and decay. He said that if I snap or witness another event, I may just go insane." She falls to her to knees as finishes her story. Bobby goes to comfort her and hugs her. "Don't worry lil' sis. We're here. We're here."

During the discovery of the bunks new location. The two eleven year olds witness a large room, and various pipes, barrels, and crates are scattered around the area. A generator can be seen on the left side. In the center of the room, there is a large ink pool which numerous chains rise out of. The only accessible area in this room so far is a balcony near the top, with a lever that can pull what lurks within the ink out. On the left side there is a Bendy cutout, a shelf, and a chest. On the right side there is a barrel and a generator with two battery slots. A pipe can be seen in the back with a "Keep Out" sign above it. In between the hallway and the balcony, there is a small hallway. Near the hallway, there is a barrel and some ink cans. There is also a chart on the wall saying "Ink Output Schedule", which apparently states that the Ink Machine produces 423 gallons (or roughly 1,601 liters) per week. There is a pipe in the middle of the floor which says "Watch Your Step". Near it, there is a "Keep Out" sign. Next to it there is a dresser, and that was after passing through a disorganized area that consists of a tipped over chair with an ink puddle underneath, a locked door, two large planks, some cobwebs, a shelf with a projector which cannot be interacted with, and a light from the ceiling. From the wall, there is a message written in ink that reads " **DREAMS COME TRUE**."

Lincoln notices the generator's lacking of two power cells. "This lift could use a few dry cells. Ronnie Anne, can you find one while I find the other?" A whistle makes Lincoln to find his companion with said object; a rectangular, cube-shaped battery, larger sized, and printed with the electricity symbol. The boy chuckles as he opened a chest to get the other one. With a nod to each other, they place the dry cells into the generator. The chains start pulling up forcing upward a large machination made with some type of machinery, metal, pipes, and several gears. A giant metal-barrel filled with ink is connected to said machine. "So this is the Ink Machine that sign mentioned, huh? Let's get back to the others Lame-O." Ronnie Anne says.

They return down the hallway as a door that was previously sealed has begun to open while two other doors unlock. Chaz and Francisco notice this, as they were picking a rather difficult lock. "Huh? The tumblers just left unlocked themselves." They turn to the two eleven-year olds. "Thanks for that, whatever you're doing, keep it up." Sam also hears of this and opens a door leading into a small room consists of a desk with a music radio, a chair, a music note picture, and Boris' poster. There are two cans of Bacon Soup located from the shelf at the right. On the desk are two notable features. One is a antique music radio, the other is a page that reads " **HE WILL SET US FREE**." Sam thinks to herself on those words. Whoever "he" is, she can't decide if it was written prediction about Lincoln, or someone or… something else.

Chaz and Francisco finds themselves in a pub room It is a large room containing of a couple of round tables with chairs. There is a punch card stand is located and a door leading to a small closet with a few cans of Bacon Soup, and a hallway that leads to a dead end. There is also a dartboard on one of the walls, in which the athlete grabs from and throws it at the target, while Chaz takes a read on a rather interesting book. "This place seems like an ideal mess hall." He notices a presence of depression on his older "brother" as he continues reading the book. " _The Illusion of Living_. I always heard that was a very strange book. Wait, is it making you remember things back in Royal Woods." The designer nods as he closes the book. "You know how clothes designers ask you to stay still as they make measurements?" Francisco nods. "Good, now imagine your arms and legs bound as they make far more "direct" measurements across your naked body. They still ask you to keep still, but they also ask you to not even breathe. They punished me severely even if one stitch feels out of place." The young teenage clasps his empty and looks him in the eyes. "You don't have to think about it anymore. Instead of designing clothes, you can take them whenever you want." The older teenager smiles at that remark as he slaps him in the back. "I needed that bro, c'mon there must other doors we can force open.

Meanwhile with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, after passing through the mini workroom; a room resembling that of a hallway. From the left side upon entering the hallway after from the Ink Machine room, there is a chair next to the desk with a cartoon sketch of Bendy's head, and " _The Dancing Demon_ " printed from the wall. From the right side, there is a Bendy cutout leaning on the wooden wall with two projection wheels, they had just emerged from a large area consisting of six pedestals (three from each both left and right sides). From the left side, three pictures behind the pedestals go in the following order - a doll, a record, and an ink jar. From the right side, three portraits show in the following order - a book, a wrench, and a gear. They deduced that is where they can fully turn on the Ink Machine, but for now they're looking for a way to increase pressure, as shown on the monitor by the switch. They turn to find a Bendy cutout in the middle of the room, startling them, "Who put this here?." Lincoln says. Benny can be heard down the hallway, laughing. Ronnie looks behind and goes agape. "Lame-O? If Benny was responsible for the cutout, then what is that?" They run and stop at a large room with a surgical table, with the dead body strapped down on it.

In terms of general appearance, the body is almost identical to Boris as he is shown in the cartoons. Although comparing to the original Boris, the clones have sketchy lines around the facial area, including around the nose, all freckle spots, some parts on both sides of the muzzle, and around the eyes. There are more sketch lines around the overalls, on both patches from the knees, lower parts of pant legs, and the "belt" with the addition of two curved-lines below. The gloves also have sketch lines. Comparing their height to the prime Boris', they are slightly shorter. Their chest has appeared to have been cut into and pulled open, revealing a lack of heart and lungs while exposing their ribs with a wrench still inside. Their left overall strap is unbuckled with the half seems to be cut off, and their eyes are X-shaped to show in a cartoonish manner that they are dead.

Behind the table is a large stain of what appears to be ink. In front of the table there are 2 candles, and on the right wall there is a message written in ink that says " **WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?** ", there is also a chair on the right side of the room. "Okay Lincoln. I'm pretty sure that's real and I don't we can cover this thing up." Lincoln looks at the corpse from its left side and says while her companion pries the wrench from the body's cavity, "The corpse seems to have around here for decades. The skin is far too dry. We can simply tell them it was a Halloween prop that wasn't used." He leans upon one of the walls and he falls through it, confirming that it was instead a seamless curtain hiding a secret room. The room is small and square-shaped. It has the same design of the other rooms, worn out, wooden, old fashioned, and with cobwebs everywhere. The main feature is the cutout in the room. It is tall with long, skinny black limbs, and a floating circular white head with black eyes, a complete lack of neck, and a line for a mouth. His rectangular body is light, yellowish-brown and his entire self also appears completely flat, as if made out of paper. "Who put this here?" Lincoln asks as Ronnie interjects, "We need to keep moving, we still need to get the power back on."

They pass through a door to the body's right and walk into the art room. The room consists of a few desks, chairs, stools, shelves, a crate box, and a pipe. There are " _Little Devil Darlin'_ " and " _The Dancing Demon_ " posters. They continue to find themselves in a narrowed room containing a chair. From the right side, there is an audio log on the top of the shelf from between two doors. From the left side, there is a single pipe connected from above. From the end of the area are two duplicated " _Little Devil Darling_ " posters printed on the wall. Ronnie opens the door to the left and is jumpscared by a Bendy cutout while Lincoln notices the audio log with a tape inside that reads "Wally Franks" and plays it. "At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore, and I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our workstations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going. I think he's lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm out of here."

"These offerings, I've seen them before from back home. I think that in order to power this place, we need to find those six items." Lincoln points out as a bell rings through the hallways. "Dinner time! Come on down to the pub room." He and Ronnie Anne backtrack their route to the pub room to find their fellow "siblings" with a large assortment of food of various kinds on the tables, with one of David's machines in the vicinity. "Bro, did you make all of this?" Ronnie Anne asks the young scientist. He nods. "Yes, Ronnie. To put it simply. Small pills + water and heat = delicious. Bon Appetit." Since they all have had a definitive lack of decent food since escaping, they devour the food with utmost haste. They all enjoyed the results. While they were finishing up, David brings up a question, "Siblings, I see you have made progress with getting the power back online. I witnessed the so-called "Ink Machine" that you managed to raise from the depths of the studio. I will be looking forward to researching the inner workings of it by tomorrow." Rocky says to him. "No. Bad idea. Very bad idea. There's reason things like these exist, to serve as a reminder for those who try to play God. So Lincoln, what else do we need to do get the power up and running?" The two tell them about the search for the six items and the run-in with "Boris."

While the others were quite disturbed by that notion, Benny simply chuckles, "My guess, someone's morbid idea for a bad joke. I may have been known to play simple pranks on people, but I know that there are lines that can't be crossed. Anyway, you said that we need a doll, wrench, inkwell, book, gear, and a record to help restore this "pressure." right? We've seen stuff like that all over the place. Heck, some of us collected that stuff for our own reasons. Let's place them then." The group proceeded to place the items on their respective pedestals, lowering themselves due to the added weight Skippy went another direction, intent on completing his repairs. He never was a fan of leaving work unfinished. "Hmm. We still need to find something to increase the pressure. We'll go finish it. Ronnie. Come on." The two eleven year olds leave the break room. Winston decides to speak, "Okay, I'm not the only one noticing the elephant in the room. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne definitely have the hots for each other. Bobby, you brought her along with this for some main reason. Why?"

The eldest in the group continues to look at the exit out of the room. "She told me herself and promised me to never tell anyone. Both my sis and bro share a very similar personal history. There were only three times in which they were actually happy. Not only themselves, but their lives in general. The first was when Lincoln asked Ronnie to come to his prison at 3:00 pm. Lori told me that he forced him to follow her advice, which involved kissing her in the lips. When she went to get a steak for the black eye she gave him, that was when she found out about his true life. The second was during the "double date." A misunderstanding led to another kiss. The only downside to that is the fact that Lori still had me on her quote unquote "leash." The third and final time was during some sort of egg project. You all had that project before right?"

Chaz, Sam, Benny, and Francisco nod, while Rocky, Winston, and David shake their heads. "Good to know. Anyway, their teacher Mrs. Johnson, paired them up and gave them an egg to love and care as if it was their only child. After school. They came to our old home and they just stayed in Ronnie's room. She even brought a second egg for Lincoln, claiming it was Toby the egg's twin sister Rochelle. I stumbled on them when they weren't noticing for a second. By then, I just had the idea that if things don't go well for me, I began to desire a better future for them. That's one of the reasons I brought her along." "Deep bro, deep." Sam concludes the story. Though his reasons and the greater details regarding Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's pasts still remain a mystery, they now have a somewhat decent idea of why Bobby devised of such a condition.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were walking down a new hallway when one of the cutouts popped its head out of the hallway. Startled by this, they run into a small theater. The theater was a small room that contains two rows of chairs that are neatly aligned. To the left of the second row of chairs is a projector. There is also a large shelf on the right wall, and a screen to project film. Skippy is also there, using a chair as a stepping stool to reach one of the pipes. "Man, if the people who built this that these can people can this kind of strain. I don't how dumb they were. Oh, hey. I found that Ink Pressure button you were looking for. It's just around the corner. They take a few steps before the projector turns itself. The image shows Bendy standing there moving up while whistling a familiar tune. Ronnie laughs "Heh, nice one Skippy. Let me guess. You made the projector turn itself on. Just like making the cut out peek from the corner." Skippy however, isn't laughing but is unsettled. "That wasn't me, and since we moved in, I never touched one of those cutouts. They just creep me out."

Lincoln just looks at him with a mix of skepticism and concern, "Alright, bro. I trust you. We're just making sure, that's all." He says to him as he presses the button. "You know, there must be several reels here. Movie night?" Ronnie and Skippy both respond with, "Movie night." The group eventually comes together in the theater and start watching some Bendy cartoons. As the interchange one reel with another, everyone begins to enjoy the entertainment of a time long forgotten. Eventually they realized it was time to rest. They would continue their explorations with a fresh start in the morning. As the reached the intersection of the mini workroom and the art room. Ronnie Anne stops her older brother, "Hey Bobby, now that we have this ink pressure up and running. Do you think can turn on the power for us?" "There's no point in asking. I was going to do it anyway." He assures her as he heads back to the break room.

Most of the group turns left to the art department, Lincoln however slips away and heads back to the Ink Machine Room. The Santiago girl notices this and follows him. As she arrives at the balcony overlooking the now fully operational Ink Machine. She finds that many of the objects have been moved and reorganized. Ronnie also sees Lincoln sitting on a makeshift bed, with many of the objects he brought with placed just so to make it look like a room. trembling and tears running down his face as he is furiously drawing something in his sketchbook with an audio log nearby. As he finishes, he closes the book and goes into a fetal position. She decides to make her move as he speaks to him, "Lincoln, what's wrong? Let me help you." He turns to her, more stable than normal. "Sorry Ronnie Anne. It's just that for every day for the past eleven years. It was usually around this time when they stop the torture and let me rot as I heal from my wounds. Can you keep a secret? I don't any of this to leave this room."

She nods as he presses the "Record" button the audio log. "Thanks. I just want to get this burden off my chest. In case this plan fails and they take us all away. You understand this kind of possibility, right?" "Lincoln, of I course I think that, nearly everything about is identical to each other. Our past, our interests and dislikes. We even think alike. Where are you going with this?" Once more, she is met with a surprise hug. Unlike before in Ketcham Park, he squeezes more tightly and simply refuses to let go, "Ronnie Anne Santiago," The Loud child tells her into her ear, "I love you. I have loved you ever since I've met you so long ago. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to have a real life with you. One with true friends, a true family. And if any my former siblings and parents try anything to you or me, I want to rain down every single agony, every last violation imaginable, upon them and all of humanity. I want to parade their cold, lifeless bodies from every corner of every conceivable realm, and feed what remains of their dark, twisted souls to the vilest filth in the deepest abyss of Hell. That is my promise, my vow to you and my vengeance to my tormentors, my jailers, my bane of my existence. If our path leads to our extinction, I will fight alongside against all those who would do us, and our new family with not even the slightest trace of mercy, or humanity."

For the first time, Ronnie Anne is speechless. Never before has someone confessed a truth like this to her. Her brother had said this to her, but this kind of impact leaves a mark on her soul that as she lives, will never forget. Tears are shed from her eyes, as she returns Lincoln's hug and gives the same amount of force as he did. "La... Lincoln, I love you too. Like you, my purpose, my very reason for living on this Earth… had been torn asunder by family and "friend" alike. When you came to my life, I suddenly found a reason to stay alive, something to keep fighting for. Because of this gift and the truth you entrusted to me. I will always stand by your side, even if the path we walk on leads us to our own destruction and damnation. And we will make them all suffer, far more than the kind we have endured for so long. That is my promise to you, my vow, my vengeance." The two look into each other's eyes, their eyes reflecting the face of the other, and kiss each on the lips. They break the embrace as Lincoln presses the "Stop" button on the audio log. "Thank you. Ronnie Anne. Thank You. If you want, you can sleep with me anytime you want. Let's get some rest, I've got a feeling that something big is coming."

The two place their things on a barrel used as a form of nightstand. Sleep eventually over takes them as Lincoln holds onto the sketchbook and journal while Ronnie Anne holds him tightly from behind with his old plush, Bun-Bun in her grips. Unbeknownst to either of the two children, someone was indeed watching them, listening, and is now looming above the slumbering pair. It raises its left and reaches for them and…

* * *

 **Well, I hope this chapter manages to shed some light on a few things. So to recap, the new "family" had arrived at Joey Drew Studios and has renovated to make it their new home, light was shed on the past of Bobby, Sam , and Chaz, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have finally confessed their truth, promising to the other that they will never let them go and so forth, and a certain "character" that we all know far too well about to what he does best. Anyway, review and PM for any thoughts, opinions and ideas thought want incorporated into my stories and etc. Until then, you are the true hero, and your legend is now.**


	3. A Demon's Recolleciton

**Previously on Fallen Humans, Rising Demons. Lincoln and his family achieved a successful rendezvous at Ketcham Park and have just recently moved into Joey Drew Studios, despite the ominous mood the facility cast upon its new "residents." They eventually managed to fully power the Ink Machine and from inside the infernal machinations, truth flows forth from the lips of Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago. After exchanging "vows..." so to speak, a very recognizable entity moves to touch his newest victims.**

* * *

 **Ink Machine Room**

It is afraid, Bendy the Ink Demon, afraid. I know, this is a surprise to myself as well. During the many decades that it has spent in the depths of Joey Drew Studios; one rule stood above all. Beware the Ink Demon. If one was to give an accurate description to the being standing over Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, Bendy appeared as a malformed, skeletal figure with his skin covered in black ink resembling tar. His head highly resembles that of the original Bendy normally seen in cartoons, but the top area of his head appears melted while obscuring his eyes. His horns are slightly more curved and pointed in appearance, and they appear to move sideways similar to animalistic ears. His toothy cheshire grin, with sketch-like shadings, shakes constantly. If one was to look from the side view of his head, the front and back of his head are fairly flat. His spine appears slightly crooked or curved, referencing the spinal condition scoliosis. His slightly hunched back also sports spiky-looking spines. His left arm is slightly longer than his right, looking thinner and less human. On his left hand, he wears an oversized white glove but does not sports two buttons like Bendy. His right hand appears a bit smaller and more human-like than a glove. His feet are also mismatched; his right foot faintly resembles that of a human, while the left is just a lump-covered stump, which gives him a limp. He also wears a bowtie close to the middle of his chest, which appears almost identical to Bendy's except being larger, and is slightly shifted to his left to give him a misshapen appearance. Considering his stature, Bendy appears to be taller than any character, and eventually towering over any average sized adult male. His tall, lanky physique, along with his behavior makes him vastly different from his cartoonish counterpart.

As far the reason that he paused, the way that these humans looked, their faces, their features, the tiniest details in each of their hair strands, they seem almost… familiar. He just can't place it, but he knows he has seen them somewhere before. Another reason was that when he touched the children's foreheads, something flashed within his psyche, people of various colors, screams of pain, and a raging sea of dark emotions that continue to grow in force as their minds and psyche continue to degrade and crumble. (Going through the kind of lives they had since birth can really do that to a person. If not slowly) From the Lost Ones, he has seen despair, hopelessness, terror, dismay, grief, guilt, homesickness, humiliation, loneliness, depression, remorse, sadness, self-pity, and shame. But from these two, something far darker takes its place. Anger, contempt, disappointment, envy, frustration, hatred, a dangerous hunger, irritation, jealousy, a seedling of morbid curiosity, rage, resentment, vengefulness, wrath against family and species alike, and… love for one another and their new "family."

Just by touching them made him recoil and he hesitated to be more forceful. Something within the boy's hands catches the Figure of Ink's attention. He looks and finds a book in which he uses to switch with the other two in order to prevent the boy from waking up. He first picks up the journal and skims through the pages. The Ink Demon immediately notices a very obvious pattern with each of the entry. Whatever drove him and the other ten intruders to his domain, it was not caused by an invitation or a simple dare. No. They came because they had no choice. The world outside had cast them out like yesterday's garbage, nothing more but monstrous sinners. It pauses on the final entry and reads silently.

* * *

 _April 30, 2018_

 _We finally arrived at our new home. Some part of myself thought that this plan would have failed and we would have been dragged to our prisons. I finally told Ronnie Anne the truth about how I felt about her, how I felt about the hell that I called my home, and she told me the very same thing. I meant what I said to her. If you don't believe me, then listen to the audio log. Since we came here from Royal Woods, MI, I have been learning so much about my new siblings._

 _David is a genius when it comes to standard and complex information alongside with inventions and technology, but still retains his humanity unlike Lisa. Skippy is an expert mechanic, better than Lana with certain things. Francisco is so strong due to thirteen years of constant exercise along with… other things, things that I wish to be done to Lynn._

 _Benny has a far better sense of humor than Luan, his jokes always make us laugh. Sam is just like Luna, but unlike her would never betray me. Chaz is far smarter than Leni, and is great with designs and fashion. I bet he would be excellent with blueprints as well._

 _Rocky is always to bring forth a good story, if not ominous or based on dark forms of lore and mythology. Reminds of Lucy in a way. He lets borrow them from time to time. I've asked for them so many times that he gave copies of them that I placed in this room. Winston always finds something that can be improved on. At least he's not a spoiled brat like Lola. Still have scars from confrontations with her gone wrong. Bobby is the complete opposite of Lori, where she is controlling and oppressive, he is more compassionate and free-thinking._

 _If anyone else manages to claim this book and read from its texts. My name is Lincoln Loud. My entire life has revolved around the torture, degradation, humiliation, and inhumanity of my parents and ten sisters. Every day and night it was always the same. When I discovered the location to this place, I conceived of an idea. An idea in which myself and ten others would break free from the chains of captivity created by our parents and run away to the studio. Rocky told me many myths and legends about this place on the way. How there are sentient beings made of ink and a machine that bring imagination to life._

 _I'm not sure what to believe in anymore these days, but I do believe in my new family, I believe in the future I have with Ronnie Anne, and I believe that someday, in the future, when they least expect it, I will have revenge upon my family and in turn, humanity. I don't care about the things they said about me slowly turning insane! Ronnie had the same diagnosis and we're still here! Sorry, got angry for a moment. I'll need to work on that. Must get back to my sketchbooks. One for myself and one for Ronnie and the others. They help me calm down. While one is my representation of my new family and some thoughts or "visions" I had, The other one is the brainchild of my thoughts, hopes, dreams, fears, nightmares, and desires. Whatever you do._ _ **DO NOT SHOW THIS ENTRY OR THE MARKED SKETCHBOOK TO ANYONE!**_

* * *

He finished reading the book's final entry and if one payed very close attention, Bendy's mouth was vibrating slower than normal. He picks up the two sketchbooks and looks through them. The one on the other intruders were very precise, like he has seen them before from somewhere before. The human even had the audacity to use a table of contents. Two tabs showed great interest to the Demon as he continued to the final tabs. The first one made him pause. These sketches, these designs, they somehow are exact drawn copies of the other denizens in this place. He turns to the final section which shows pictures of Ronnie Anne in many forms and poses, one of which is an adult woman resembling a fallen angel named "Azraela. Goddess of the End" She is heavily armored with eight wings and wears a mask that mixes alien and ancient design. The wings start out feathered like those on ravens. But as they extend outward, take on aspects of a bat. The armor itself has a divine appearance, but further inspection shows signs of corruption and infection, though the woman itself remains unaffected. There is also a very detailed entry regarding this character which will keep him entertained for a while.

With this in mind he grabs the marked one and flips to the back page. One look at the final two pages and Bendy immediately slams it shut. Now he knows that he has seen those two before. A plan begins to be drawn in his mind, and his mouth vibrates more ferociously. But in order to this, he needs to assemble the gang. Using his ink body, he creates two extra arms which scoop the still-slumbering Lincoln and Ronnie Anne from their bed and places them on top of the Ink Machine. He extends his deformed legs and manges to get on top too, with books and audio log in hand. He pulls on the chains, the rattle reaching its way to the bottom of the studio. The chains start moving as the machine brings its passengers to the bottom floor.

* * *

 **Music Department**

An old song echoes across the area as a shadowed man gazes upon a large vertical hole with several chains coming down. Hmm. The Ink Machine was raised earlier and now it is descending to the studio's core? Most complex. The Ink Machine comes into view and his savior comes into a view. With two quests resting on top of the machine. The Ink Demon points directly at him and points downward, before he vanishes in the shadowy veil. With renewed vigor and purpose running through his damaged mind, he clutches his sacred mask and grabs an axe in case his guests get "unruly," while failing to notice a mass of ink wearing a special hat sinking into the floorboards. Get ready Bendy, Sammy Lawrence is here to help set them free.

* * *

 **Trailer Room**

As the Ink Machine and its passengers continue, the message the Demon sent to its region's most dangerous occupant. During their previous engagements, Bendy had hurt him many times before. However, this seems different somehow. It's as if the one would hunted him for sport as asking for help. Not wanting to know what would happen if he refused, he made his to way to the bottom of the studio, sounds like rattling chains as he moves attract the attention of three others, who follow as well, curious to see where he is going.

* * *

 **Spiral Stairway**

She had just finished rebuilding her latest subject. The one she placed on the top floor was to serve as a warning to those foolish enough to dare enter this twisted world. The subject starts moving on its own and is now beginning to get used to its new form. As she gazes into the black abyss below her. Her mind went back to the good ol' days. Times where she truly was a gift sent from above. But, that was a long time ago. A spider-like ink pattern fills the room as she looks up in fear to find Bendy on top of the Ink Machine and just like two before, he points at her then points down. An invitation from the one who desecrated her face. Under normal circumstances, she would have fled and had him attack the demon. The two sleeping humans by his feet made her hesitate. Very well. She'll play your game then. But if he tries anything, you'll regret messing with Alice Angel. "Come along now, Boris." She tells the reborn wolf, "Let's see what our old friend has in store."

* * *

 **Ink Machine Core / Bendy's Domain**

For a single entity composed entirely out of ink, he can really decorate for a special occasion. Just by "feeling" the ink from all the books he "read" from the Ink Machine Room right after boarded it up, he learned many things about demonology and respective lore, rituals from many religions and has amalgamated them in the studio's heart. His searchers had gathered all the lost ones they could find and putting them through rehearsal. He is now in middle area, pacing back and forth impatiently, reading the marked sketchbook. The core can be accessed through one door, while through the other, the two guests are being prepared for in his opinion, the greatest ritual in history, despite still being asleep and knowing ever knowing about it.

"So the demon seeks the help of an angel, these really are strange times, aren't they?" Bendy turns around to find Alice Angel, with his best friend Boris close behind. Alice is a young woman appearing as a hybrid of an angel, demon, and a human being with straight medium-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She wears an angel halo which was melted into her head as well as possessing a pair of short, realistic-looking demon horns. She also sports a black flapper dress in the 1920's style with a white bow tie resembling Bendy's. Her entire arms were coated with ink-black colors to resemble sleeve-like gloves, but she does not wear white gloves like the original Alice. Unlike the original Alice in cartoons, she wore a pair of black tights for her legs and Mary Jane-style shoes. She also had a white bow on the back of her dress that has straps, which the original Alice Angel does not appear to have The iris color of her right eye was bright yellow, and she had a beauty spot on the right side of her face along with a small mole. The left side of her face looked rather repulsive in melting state, with half of her teeth exposed and an empty left eye-socket with few ink-like tears. Under her neck there appeared to be a slit oozing with one drip of ink acting as blood. The Ink Demon's head turns to the side and remembers that he was the one who scarred her, a reminder of the past.

Although it is not known what her personality when she was human was like, her ink form is first shown to be somewhat friendly and manipulative. This is revealed when she makes others do her bidding in exchange for letting him use the lift to escape the studio. Alice was sadistic, demanding them to kill their fellow ink-dwelling creatures, and also threatening to kill them should he arouse her displeasure. When it seemed she was going to let them go free, she dropped her facade and revealed herself as a very demanding and persistent monster, although she expresses this side when ordering them to slaughter the Butcher Gang enemies. She also tended to speak poetically. From all the observations Bendy made of her. Alice was obsessed with her beauty and perfection, and would've done anything to maintain it. This is seen in the numerous dead clones of Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker she had harvested, as well as her constant fear of the other ink monsters, as she fears that they will drag her back into the "dark puddles." She was also shown to have a deep disliking of Bendy and also rivaled with him, as she would not let him touch her again after she turned from a shapeless blob to a nearly human-shaped figure. She was shown to be impatient, as implied when she manipulated the ink monsters in doing jobs for her. As evident by the fact that she will try to become beautiful by any means necessary. She also exhibited signs of psychosis.

Boris is now a large, reanimated, bulkier version of the Boris above ground. He has massive hands, with gloves sporting stitches and ink splats. He also has a bigger left leg with a rope wrapped around containing two small planks, and a broken bone sticking out from his knee. There is what appears to be a belt wrapped around his right shoe. A tube connects his right shoulder, and two pipes sticking from the left shoulder. His chest has been ripped open, revealing ribs and pumping organs. His overalls are ripped and splattered with ink drips due to the strength that's given to him, with a torn right strap. His entire skin except for his head appears to resemble ink. His head looks almost untouched, but the eyes are X-shaped, similar to the duplicated Boris corpse from the surface. The tip of his left ear was torn off. He also wears a broken dog cone around his neck, with a ring resembling Alice's halo. "If you're wondering, Bendy." She says his name with venom, "I found the original that you have been hiding and made him "better" than he ever was before. I did try my best to leave his brain intact."

"Indeed Miss Angel, my Lord would not be very happy to see his closest companion become nothing but a mindless monster." Sammy says to the Angel as he enters. While it is unknown what his human form looked like before getting corrupted, Sammy's ink form appears as a black, slightly muscular-looking humanoid figure wearing a stained Bendy mask with a hole punched into the mouth, presumably to help him speak without his voice being muffled. He has no hair, most likely due to the ink. His head also sports a human mouth and ears; however, they are very difficult to see. Strangely despite appearing as a human-shape, Sammy has four fingers on each hands like cartoon characters instead of five. Besides wearing no shirt, he also wears overalls that somewhat resemble the ones Boris wears, with a patch sewn on the left knee. His shoes and lower parts of his overalls are coated with ink. His body shape is similar to the Lost Ones' just with a bulkier form.

Unlike his own human self he used to be, Sammy is brainwashed and rather mentally unstable, to the point of worshiping Bendy as his savior, and offering him sacrifices to appease him in a method similar to Satanic rituals. Sammy as once a human did not appear homicidal in his earlier recordings but appears to have become maddened by uncertainly unnatural corruptions prior to Henry returning to the workshop 30 years later. From what Bendy had overheard from his conversations with himself, Sammy seems to suffer from severe memory loss. He had been shown to suddenly forget what he was talking about mid sentence, and is so amnesiac he can no longer remember his significant other, or even the color of his hair. "If you're wondering about how I got here, "Susie," I had help from an old friend, what was his name? Oh yes. Norman Polk."

Norman Polk, now forever known as the Projectionist enters the room followed by the Butcher Gang. The Projectionist is a tall humanoid-like creature that is nearly covered in ink and has an ink-drenching projector for a head. Several long, hanging black wires are attached to the back and under his head, with the longer wire attaching to his right ankle. He has a film reel stuck in his left shoulder. The Projectionist seems to wear clothing if one look real carefully, with rolled-up sleeves for his shirt, and pants with a rolled-up left pant leg and a pair of large boots. He has a speaker sticking out from the middle of his chest. On the top of both hands and his knuckles, there are white stripes and circle markings. The Butcher Gang was a trio on the Bendy cartoons that acted as the show's main antagonists and the group comprised of Charley, Barley, and Edgar. They now carry the names of Piper, Striker, and Fisher.

Like his original form, Charley, he is a chimpanzee character with large ears, a black nose, a black beard and sideburns, a nearly bald head, and wearing a black tailcoat with a tan vest and a black tie. He seems to be slightly taller than two other "Butcher Gang" enemies. However, like the two other Butcher Gang enemies, he looks rather twisted and disfigured. Both of each eyes are mutilated in different manner - His right eye is gouged out and filled with some kind of ink while sporting an X-shape with small stitches for the left eye. His mouth is always open wide as if screaming, with human-like teeth. He wears a single black shoe on his left leg, and has a plunger for his right leg that acts like a peg-leg which gives him a limp when running. His arms are long and skinny, and he wears a white glove on his right hand. His left arm looks stiff in a position similar to a scarecrow, and also missing his left hand. His tailcoat is slightly worn out with the right sleeve shorter than the left, and a hole located from the bottom left of his stomach to reveal innards. Piper wields a pipe wrench as his main weapon.

Based on the original cartoon character Barley, he is a character resembling a cross between a sailor and a pirate. In his physical but twisted self, his rounded body looks almost perfect in condition, and wears what resembles a tight black suit. Even though, his neck is replaced with a fishing rod, which allows his head to dangle by a thread similar to a fishing bobber. There is a wooden, fish-shaped cutout dangling from the top of the rod by the hook. His head is completely different from that of his original version due to mutilation, with a lack of beard, a sailor hat, an eye-patch, and even ears. Without his eye-patch, his small right eye reveals to be sunken and round, with an X-shape for a pupil. His large left round empty eye-socket seems stretched down to the upper lip of his mouth, and the left side of his face is covered with what appears to be a growth-like tumor sporting either white boils or warts. A part of his corn-cob pipe is used as his nose. He has a large frowning mouth with two "toothpicks" and contains a small set of false teeth slightly resembling of the nutcracker. He wears a pair of boot-like shoes, and a wooden sign for a buckle from his belt which says " **LIAR** " written in ink. He also wears a pair of white gloves sprinkled with ink, and wields a wrench as a weapon in his left hand.

Striker's physical form looks rather macabre, and drastically different when compared to his original form. His head is very disfigured, with large lips lacking pointed fangs that are sewn together with a few stitches, an extra mouth with maniacal teeth on the top of his head, a movable human-like eyeball placed in the right eye-socket with three straps, and a left non-mutilated pie eye. There are two straps from his forehead resembling shoe-laces. His small ears are printed with several white boils. He has a long pear-shaped stomach and short legs with shoes. Because of the broken left ankle, his left foot drags from the floor while walking or running. Unlike his original variant, Edgar, who only has four legs, he has three long, thin arms with hands wearing two-darted white gloves. He happens to be missing his bottom left arm. His left arm is fused with an extender bar which acts as his main weapon, with a hose connecting the bar to what seems to resemble some kind of "lips" opened wide.

"Anyone else you invited?" Alice asked. Her question was answered in the form of Swollen Jack. Swollen Jack's appearance is almost the same as a Swollen Searcher's, hence his name. Alice named them that as a form of insult because of how it made her skin crawl in the Heavenly Toys region. The main difference is that Swollen Jack is still wearing the bowler hat he usually wore back as a human being. As a monster, he lost his human intelligence and can no longer speak, only making groaning sounds like the rest of the Swollen Searchers.

"They are all here. They aren't here because they are preparing for the ritual." Bendy writes down on a piece of paper. Alice, intent on keeping her distance from Bendy opens the door and finds the two children. Their entire appearance has changed. The boy's shirt is missing and his face. body and arms has been painted on with ink to form various markings. The girl's shirt is torn halfway revealing her painted stomach whose markings match that on her arms and face. The band around her hair is also missing, letting her strands flow flee. What remains of their clothes have been turned into something more ceremonial. If one was to take a closer look at their physical forms, One could notice countless scars, bruises, and remnant injuries across their bodies. Yet despite this quick wardrobe change and being suspended by ink strands, they surprisingly still remain asleep.

Alice closes the door quietly and confronts the Figure of Ink in a crazed tone, "Could you explain to me why there are two human children in your home! I expected them to be nothing but corpses, or worse, Lost Ones or Searchers. What makes them so special to you?" Bendy turns to Sammy and he notices this. He moves his hand to his next and extends it away from him. "You want me to try and speak on your behalf for this conversation?" It nods as it pulls out the audio log and journal, turning the book to the final entry. Bendy makes a series of gestures that portray the art of sign language. Thankfully for the Figure of Ink, his "prophet" was well known in that language. "He says that the two children that is in that room seem very familiar to me and as time passed, the thoughts, the memories, the pieces of the puzzle slowly assembled themselves. I found an audio log that was recently used and a journal the boy used. Listen." He plays the log, and as the others listen to the recording, they read the entire journal as it ends. Swollen Jack starts to moan with far more intensity, he may be nothing but a shapeless beast, but that doesn't mean a heart can't be found within.

"So we now know who the identity of our new guests and why they are here, my Lord." Sammy says after listening through the log. "But that doesn't explain why they're dressed like and the core of the Ink Machine being prepared so so suddenly?" The Ink Demon simply limps over to a large tarp and pulls it down in force. A large poster, a portion on the missing, now takes its place. It shows a faded out Bendy, Alice, Boris, and Butcher Gang in the center and border of the poster along with the two children from before on each side of the demon. The only difference is that they have pie-cut eyes and their attire is attributed to its respective era. Lincoln with combed back hair, a suit with a bow tie, and a top hat. Like Alice, Ronnie Anne is also shown wearing a black 1920's flapper dress with a short skirt and a white bowtie that is identical to Lincoln's is around her bust line, wearing a pair of white gloves over black detached sleeves, with circles in the palms. Her legs have a pair of stockings or black garter belts. Ronnie is also shown wearing a pair of black flats. The poster bears the name of a Bendy movie that was completed but never completed called, " _Bendy the Movie: Nephilim of Future's Past! With Boris the Wolf, Alice Angel, and the Butcher Gang!"_

But that isn't all the poster shows, above them are armored beings somewhere around their adolescence. The one above Ronnie shows a winged woman wearing lighter armor but is a wearing a similar mask from the drawing, but her wings have more feathers on them. The one above Lincoln, carries both angelic and demonic features like the "Azraela" drawing and wears a mask that seems nicer, but if one looks more closely, one could notice a second face on the back of his head. The entity above the winged woman seems to have been dangerously crossed out, but by comparing the drawing with the poster, they all start to see a large resemblance. "Okay, that is not right. There is no proper explanation as to why the two drawings match. But what about the other one? The one that is in the missing portion?" Sammy asks his Lord.

Bendy goes over to another tarp and tears it down, then motions the group to follow through another door that was concealed. When they all enter, they appear to enter some form of balcony area overlooking the core. The demon moves to a chest gives the group a torn piece of paper and the marked journal. Just like the first sketchbook and the poster. The poster fragment and journal match a large life-size painting that takes up an entire wall and its pieces of it scattered across the room in the form of drawings. This being is completely demonic in appearance, The paintings of the armour, weapons, and items that are scattered across the room match exactly. The ten wings are on his back are bat-like and the same markings on the children's bodies can be found along his body. But the most prominent feature is the head itself. It is the same as the previous male figure before but it has been rotated to show the other face. This is one has far more hostile appearance as it shows blood red eyes and a permanent grin made of sharp teeth. Only one name is shown, "Cataclysatan, God of the Apocalypse."

The sight sets a mood that makes even Alice Angel feels chilled. Bendy makes more gestures which Sammy tries to translate, "Even since emerging from the Ink Machine, I have been haunted by visions from this so-called "god." He kept demanding that I find someone worthy enough that he can be brought into a physical form or at least an avatar of himself. He was the When I found the two children in the Ink Machine Room. I thought that I had seen two ghosts that I had never before dreamed to see again. And when I saw the same drawings of him on the boy's marked journal. Something clicked within my mind, and here we all are."

The "people" among him now understand some form of this situation. This "Cataclysatan" is an outside entity that seeks the end of all, but cannot exist in the physical plane, at least not without a suitable host. That is why instead of killing the two children or turning them into Lost Ones or Searchers, he is pulling out all the stops in this ritual. The Projectionist, Butcher Gang, Swollen Jack, and the Searchers all roar in approval and allegiance. (There so much you can understand without some form of vocabulary.) Like Bendy and so many others, their creators all lied to them about the purpose and left them all to rot, now all of mankind will pay the price for their sins. Sammy kneels, "I will loyally follow you even into the depths of Hell, my Lord. Whatever you ask of me, I will perform without hesitation." The Figure of Ink turns to Alice. She huffs in defeat, "Fine, I'll play this little game of yours. But if this all goes up in smoke in front of you or ever try and touch me again, I'm out. Got it?" He nods and he heads back down to the children's quarters. It is time for them to believe.

* * *

 **Plot twist. I wonder how the ones known as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne will respond to the intentions of the Ink Demon and his "companions." Until then, you are the true hero, and your legend is now.**


	4. Dark Dreams and Living Nightmares

**Previously on Fallen Humans, Rising Demon, Bendy, the Figure of Ink approached the slumbering forms of Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago and stumbled upon some very disturbing, yet revelating information regarding their pasts and what the boy writes in his personal sketchbook. With a devious idea sketched into Bendy's "brain" he gathers all the searchers and lost ones to perform a powerful of unknown origin, bringing himself and the slumbering children to the deepest point in Joey Drew Studios. His travels did not go unnoticed however, as Swollen Jack, Sammy Lawrence, the Butcher Gang, the Projectionist, Alice Angel, and Boris the Wolf have all heard and/or saw their descent into the darkness and followed. With enough explanation given through the Ink Demon's use of sign language and the insane music director's understanding of that form of silent tongue, all in the studios that still retain enough cognitive function now rally under the demon's banner. Even the sadistic Alice Angel decided to play along with this, if not without a few words of warning. Let us see why this ritual requires the new orphans in a new ceremonial attire.**

* * *

 **Lincoln's Subconscious, "Ceremonial" Chamber, Bendy's Cave, Ink Machine Core.**

"Attention! This is the police! You are trespassing on private property! Surrender immediately and you will be reunited with your families, refuse or we will have to bring you in through force!" The sounds and words gave him a sudden awakening. He looks around to see Ronnie Anne with the other travellers boarding up the entryway into the Ink Machine Room. Given their position, it would appear that they have lost serious ground against the authorities. "Glad you could join us Lame-O, because we really need your help, someone ratted us out and David's new security system has found our families right outside our front door. We managed to bring down several of the officers but we lost a lot of ground. We need one of your big plans right now!" He was beginning to panic now as the weight of the situation kicks in. His tormentors had found him despite whatever precautions he made. Again. They have come for him. Again. And he will feel their full wrath. Again. No, not this time. He will succeed this time, He will make them pay for everything they have to him. He will protect what he loves, even if it kills him!

He opens the barrel and finds several heavily loaded tommy guns. He gives one to each of his new family members, and gives two to Ronnie Anne and himself, many of the people here have played enough shooting games at the arcade to know how to handle a firearm. "Are we really going to take a life in order to start our new ones?" Bobby questions him worriedly. He nods silently. Sometimes in order to achieve victory, sacrifices must be made. They head to each of the holes and open fire on the police, gunning them down as more take their place. In minutes they start to run out of ammunition and their makeshift barricade starts being forced open one wooden plank at a time. The children press all their might against the police, trying to keep the barricade up for as long as they can, begging them to understand their sorrow, their despair. They don't listen. With a strong push from their ram, they shatter the barrier. Unable to slow their momentum with Bobby and the others in the way, they all run into the rotting wooden barrier, and in slow motion, break it. With the speed of the impact and the distance they make, they fall into the hole the Ink Machine has risen from, leaving a devastated Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to stare down the abyss as the others grab them and bring to their tormentors. They don't make any move to resist.

They're unceremoniously pinned onto the ground by the officers, the shadow of their families blocking the blazing sunlight. What ticks them off is that they just keep smiling. Even Mrs. Santiago is smiling and crying tears of joy despite the death of her firstborn son. "To be honest with you Lincoln, we always knew that you two would get together." Leni says, supporting the crying Lori, whose only love is considered to be a large splat on the studio's bottom floor with the others, " If you're wondering how latest plan failed, all Lori had to do was work her magic on Clyde." The boy curses under his breath. As long as he has known of him, Clyde's one true weakness was his love for Lori. She always knew how to play like a fiddle when he wasn't unconscious with the occasional nose bleed. Ronnie Anne gives a glance to her extended "family" and like her predictions about them from before suggest, they carry the same madenening presence as her mother. "So you caught us, so what?" Lincoln declares, "Imprison us, separate us, break us, we're just going to keep making escapes plans, we will stick together no matter what happens to us. We will never forgive you for what you did to us!"

The cops look at them with suspicion but Lola says to them, "Remember our deal? You agreed to help us get our brother and his girlfriend back, and we won't tell anyone about what your department does to its prisoners and evidence." They throw the two eleven-year olds at the families and make a break for their cars, speeding down the road at breakneck speeds. Lisa turns her attention back at the escapees and says, "On the contrary, we anticipated something like this might happen. I do respect the methods that you used to prevent us from tracking you, but when Ronnie Anne's mom came to and called us about what happened to her and what she had planned. An idea formed. So the Casagrandes decided to move in with us in the house next door to us on the right, merging our basements together. Now we can all be one big happy family forever." Lincoln realizes what this means, they're bringing Ronnie Anne's jailers together into the fold with his and they will probably have their own methods to make them both suffer, especially from the magnitude of this plan. A swift bludgeon from Lynn knocks him out. The tomboy tries to help him, but she too falls in the same manner.

* * *

 **(Several "hours" later) Loud-Casagrande basement, Lincoln's subconscious**

Scalding hot water drenches Lincoln face, forcing him awake in a painful manner. Waiting as the pain subsides, he views his surroundings. It is dark, silhouettes of tools and suspended chains with hooks litter the walls and tables in a surgical fashion. A small lamp dangling from the ceiling is the only thing that illuminates him. He tries to move his arms and chains forces them still. The chains pull back in a human fashion, forcing his arms back.A look to his left and he finds a naked Ronnie Anne just waking up from the same "alarm clock". He looks down and discovers that he too has nothing covering him. Realizing the situation the young lovers are in, they slam their backs each other in embarrassment and not to look to look at each others' bodies. Then they remember what happen earlier, the failed plan, the police incursion, the death of their new family, and being recaptured by their so called "blood family." Lucy appears from the shadows, unemotional. For the first time, she did not even try and scare them when she turned up. From her left and her right, the members of Loud and Casagrande family gather around the duo, all of them carrying the same sickly smile. Even Lily and Carlito have the same expression.

"Wakey Wakey, eggs and bakey. We have some very good news for both of you." Maria tells them in a sing-song voice. "With so many nice and responsible people, I was able to get a new full time job. Hopefully we may be able to keep our new home this time." The imprisoned boy raises an eyebrow at the notion. "Oh, that's right Lame-O." Lynn explains for him, "We helped them move in while you wasted your time trying to make a new life in that dirty little hovel. All of yours plans have failed and you had to suffer for each and every last one. What made you think that running away to that old cartoon studio will make things better for you?" "We went to that studio because you gave us no choice!" He yells at them, earning glares from the combined group, "You couldn't bring yourself to accept me as your only brother, your only son. You could only see me as a monster, a demon of your creation. And I'm sure you saw Ronnie Anne was a fallen angel from when she was first born, Mrs. Santiago. I can't even begin to think of what made you responsible for killing your husband." She slaps him and the face "Shut up! You know nothing about me or what I did to keep my family safe. Now we can all be together and bond with one another, forever."

Lincoln just laughs at the pain, and that grows with more intensity as it subsides. "Of course I do, we learned so much about each other and our families, especially Ronnie Anne's father, the only person person besides Bobby and myself who cared for her and loved her as a human being. I did some research about our home. Of how the authorities say there was an accident in Joey Drew Studios. Did you know that Pop-Pop's mother and Mr. Santiago's grandfather once worked there for a time? No? I checked the employee manifest at the studio and found their names at the top of the papers. They told me that something foreign entered their systems. It wasn't fatal, they said. I'm sure they both found love and began to have children of their own. It was only until a child was born that carried the same substance in their system that drove the infected father/mother insane. I may not be a doctor, but I know what happens to certain people once they get withdrawal of a certain substance, if know what I mean.

Two slap to his face, harder this time from his parents. "Boy, it would seems that what the doctor said was true, you have gone mad." Lynn Sr. angrily remarks. It is now Ronnie Anne's turn to laugh like crazy and say her part. "Welcome to the club, you freaks. From the rumors and and tabloids that we have heard before we went homeward bound, we discovered that the very same substance from before jumps from one generation to another, growing stronger and stronger with each host, affecting everyone anyone around the cursed in the worst ways possible, and the previous generation even more so. A little more digging, and it turns that we now have that same virus inside of us." She says in a growinly unstable tone quickly followed suit by Lincoln, "That's the reason why you hate us so much, how that everywhere where we go, we make everyone and everything that causes us pain to suffer. The only reason that our true family was immune to it is because they made us happy and cared for us as if we were their brother and sister. The only way to escape this nightmare is to embrace our calling with open arms. From there, the twin families begin to inflict non-stop torture on the two children. They never stop laughing. Meanwhile in the distance, the unseen eyes of the Ink Demon sees all.

* * *

 **Art Department**

Bobby is forced awake by a terrible nightmare. He puts his hand to his face and realizes that there was ink on his palm. He looks around and breathes a sigh of relief that it was just a nightmare to begin with and nothing. He is proven as finds that his little sister and brother are missing. "Guys, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are missing!" He goes around, forcing people awake and telling them one by one the bad news. "How were they able to slip away from us last night?" Sam worriedly asks her new brothers. "In my opinion, new older sibling. Due to each of our unique downward spirals and suddenly being forced back must have disrupted our "routine". Simply put, we were too tired to notice them split off from the group" David concludes. They agree with their new younger brother's hypothesis, their entire lives have been built upon their own pain and/or suffering. Some took time to settle in, while others just needed a little push. He ponders for a moment, about where they could have gone. The rec room was too obvious, Boris' room was too creepy even for Rocky, the theater was too crowded with chairs to find a comfortable place to sleep, the offices didn't show promise either, the last one that comes to mind is… the Ink Machine Room. "Guys," Bobby realizes, "I think I know where they could be, and you won't like it."

He leads them to the Ink Machine Room, to find it strangely boarded up from the inside. "How this get placed here without us knowing about it? Why would they go so far to isolate themselves so much?" Sam comes in with an axe and slams it down on the makeshift barricade, swiftly breaking it into splinters. It appears to be based on a firefighter's axe, while also resembling a hatchet. It has a tan blade and a black handle. The new family gives her two thumbs up, making her proceed to do a guitar riff with the axe. They all enter and see not only the changes Lincoln made to the balcony, but the complete disappearance of the Ink Machine. "Odd, my new brother and younger sister units, no, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne told us that during the process to activate the Ink Machine, it rose from a large hole in the floor, yet it's gone." Skippy notices something on the ground; black footprints leading to an ink-stained bed, then leading back to the balcony's edge. He looks over to find the same prints down there too and the switch used to raise the machine pushed down and damaged. "Guys," Skippy says, " I don't think we're alone in here." Winston sees it too now, and pulls on Chaz's shirt, bringing his attention to the footprints as well.

Soon they all become aware of one basic fact, someone or something was already living here long before they ever arrived here and now that same entity has kidnapped their new brother and sister for who knows what. "David?" Bobby says to the scientist while staring down that hole, can that device pull in some items that we can use to do defend ourselves?" David looks at with a questioned look on his but the look in his new brother tells him otherwise, "You're planning to go after them, aren't you?" He nods. "Then we're coming too, they're our brother and sister too. A family, if not a friend, means nothing if we can't look for each other. I'll recalibrate the machine for what we need." David heads back to the rec room, getting shouts of approval from the others. Bobby simply says "Thank you, all of you." before following the four-year old, quickly followed by the others.

* * *

 **Rec Room**

They enter the Rec room and quickly find an sizable assortment of armored suits of individualized colors. "Wow, you really don't waste time with this kind of thing, you sure aren't related to a grandfather clock?" David gives small laugh to his joke, then returns to the task at hand. "Given the state of decay that our new residence has taken and the arisen situation, I stole some prototype suits from my home and brought them here. These suits will allow us to safely explore the depths of this studio, perform repairs to any damage we see, create an updating map of our shared home, and fight off whoever or whatever lurks in the shadows. All the while making sure we don't get our clothes don't get stained with all that ink down there."

A few minutes later and they are well equipped for the venture down. "Um, what if we run into anything hostile down below? How will we defend ourselves? I mean Sam has that axe, but what about us?" He heads to over to a chest and grabs a few items for them, "I found these some time ago last night, so these will have to do." He hands them a large blade that looks like it belonged to a large scissor, a tommy gun, a gent pipe, pickaxe, shovel, a sledgehammer, a pipe wrench, and a syringe, and a plunger. Modeled off from the real life version, the Tommy Gun ( _or formally known as the M1921 Thompson Submachine Gun, mostly used in the Prohibition Era by criminals_ ) has an 18-round drum of ammunition. The gun itself is made from ink, as it melts back into ink normally if the steps to get it are not done or if the steps are not done probably. The pipe consists of two separate pipes connected together, one curved, and one straight. There is a word printed on it titled " **GENT** ". The other items carry a similar design.

Bobby takes the tommy gun, Sam keeps the axe, Chaz gets the scissor blade, Lane gets the gent pipe and in turn the jokes that come from it, Fransisco gains the pipe wrench, Rocky gains acquisition of the shovel, Skippy gets the sledgehammer, Winston has the pickaxe, and David is left with both the syringe and the plunger. The young scientist opens his mouth in protest, but closes when realizing the two will be useful in apprehending the mysterious kidnapper. "Okay, David. Now that we have the gear and the means to defend ourselves, how are supposed to get down there safely, I don't exactly see ourselves climbing down those chains." Francisco says, concerned about how to reach them. David calmy answers, "While looking around the Rec Room, I managed to spot a hatch leading deeper into the studio, it seems to be the only safe way of getting down into the depths. It's not like falling through the floor." He heads over and opens the hatch showing stairs leading down to the basement, "Alright my bros and sister," Bobby declares, arming the gun, "Let's give our family the better future we deserve."

They head down three flights of stairs and see the entire first room of the basement flooded in ink. "Ugh. It's even worse down here than it is upstairs." says a disgusted Winston, but I think that valve over there might lower it. Francisco, being the smallest one tall enough to wade through it, forces his way into the thick ink turns the valve. Just like Winston said, the ink drains out of the room. With the ink gone, they get a good view of the room. The first room consists of a locked door blocked by a number of chairs and a dresser. There is a shelf containing an audio log and a can of Bacon Soup. Curious about the log contains, he presses the play button " _It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behind every single wall now._ " It says, " _In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's some kind of idiot. But the real worst part about all this.. are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on its last legs. Make no mistake, this place... this... machine... heck, this whole darn thing... it just isn't natural. You can bet, I won't be doing any more repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew._ " "Interesting," Skippy says "It would appear that before we arrived here, the Ink Machine has been falling apart for quite some time, looks like we're going to have a long day ahead of us. The basement consists of at least three long stairways, leading to the lower level of Joey Drew Studios.

The first floor consists of a light bulb from above, which flickers rapidly and inconsistently with the sign that says " **DANGER: KEEP OUT** " The second floor contains two pipes each sporting a valve, and like before is flooded. Benny and Sam each take a valve, lowering the ink level again and again. Signs of " **WATCH YOUR STEP** " being placed on certain walls. The third floor, yet again, consists of a flickering light-bulb. After the last set of stairs, the final room consists of some barrels and the " **THE CREATOR LIED TO US** " message written in ink on the walls. There is a second axe on a workbench, which Bobby grabs without hesitation. Realizing how to progress, Bobby brings down the axe on the rotting boards, breaking them with relative ease. The hallway leading to the next room after this last room is blocked by numerous boards with ink leaking from the ceiling and a small candle placed in a corner to provide light.

Again, the door is blocked by wooden boards, which is easily taken care by the eldest member of the new family. The room they enter contains a pentagram-like symbol drawn on the floor with ink surrounded by five candles. There are also three coffins; two laying against the wall and the other on the floor. There are also three chairs; one from the left side and two others from the right. There is a shelf located from the left side of the room. A " _The Dancing Demon_ " poster is printed on the wall, and from above the right side is a pipe. From the left side, there is a door which leads to an unknown location, but it is blocked by three boards. The door entrance is blocked by at least three boards. Rocky, intrigued by the symbol, moves closer to it, followed by his new uneasy siblings. A series of images painfully form in their minds when they get close enough of to the symbol. The first is the Ink Machine itself, the second shows an empty wheelchair, and the final shows a silhouetted monster. The pain takes its toll on them as they all fall unconscious, with inky hands rising from the stains.

* * *

" **Ceremonial" Chamber, Bendy's Lair, Ink Machine Core**

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are forced awake by the nightmare. They look around to find themselves in a brand new location that is unfamiliar to them, nothing but thick strands of inky webbing being the distinguishable feature. Lincoln tries to move but finds himself tethered to the web. "What is this stuff?' He angrily questions, "I can't move! Ronnie Anne are you faring any better?" It is then that he sees the new attire on her girlfriend and orphaned sister. He turns away, his face blushing about how beautiful she looks in that. "Sorry, Lincoln but no dice, whoever made this stuff made it work to last." Her face glows red for a second as she sees what her new "twin" brother is now wearing. "Uh, Lame-O? What are you wearing? It makes you look… handsome." He looks down and sees what he is wearing is now completely different than what he wore when he fell asleep with her. "What about you Ronnie Anne, you look very nice yourself in that." Lincoln uneasily replies to her, blushing all the while. She looks down and quickly becomes embarrassed by the compliment. "Pleasantries aside Lincoln, I do hope that someone will be more than willing to tell us what the heck we're wearing and why we're here." A new question is made by Lincoln, "Did you feel as if we had the same nightmare earlier?" She gives a glance to Lincoln, but nods. "Yeah, our home compromised by our former captors, our new family falling to their deaths, our old ones planning to knock the little stuffing that's left in us, and our little crazy episode." He sighs, "It was very surprising to find those medical records in that little box in my prison. It was also lucky that we found the employee manifest in the Rec Room as well. It was only a matter of time before it all made sense.

"Before what made sense, my new friends?" A middle-aged voice rings out through the room, "Do you like what the Ink Demon had picked out for you? I wanted to dress you up into something more… fitting for our lord and savior, but he wanted to have a personal touch to things. Out of nowhere, they begin to see hallucinations as a man with a mask appears before, The room shakes as the webs vibrate. A notable feature was the swarm of arms reaching out for them, clawing each other " _So first Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink kept flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know._ " They hear these words echo through their minds. Because of their unfortunate experience with the effects of insanity on the mind, they conclude that these words were spoken by a past version of whoever is staring at them now.

" _Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I've got mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song. Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you."_ The next quotes show a sudden fall into madness, again mentioning this demon they have seen in their nightmare. " _He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen? Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning you may wake or in the morning you'd be dead."_

The horror visions stop as Lincoln says, "Are you Sammy Lawrence, the music director for those cartoons I watch every night?" Ronnie Anne, now seeing the resemblance from the photos, adds on with, "Yeah, I think it is Sammy, I always love those songs, they always help through some dark times. Sammy is surprised by the fact that someone, let alone two still know who he is and enjoy his work. Now that he sees them here and now, he does see the resemblance between the two humans and the cartoon counterparts on the movie poster. A tap on his shoulder makes the mad musician slink to reveal Bendy in all of his demonic glory standing right beside him. The two children are startled by the surprise, a bit scared too, but the something in their eyes tell the demon that they know him, in one way or another. Time to test that theory. He begins to moves hand to show the first sign, with Sammy waiting to translate, but the two children cut him off, speaking in total sync. "You're saying your name is Bendy and you have been down here for several decades because of something Joey Drew, like all others' did to further his own goals. Wait, how can we understand what you're saying without you moving your mouth? How are we speaking at the same time?" Bendy leans his head to the right side with intrigue, Only those who carry his own tainted ink would be able to understand and translate what he says. This ability would prove quite useful for their plans.

"Impressive, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne," He cranes his head to each of them when he pronounces their names. "There are a rare few that can understand what I say, like Mr. Lawrence over here." Sammy bows when he is mentioned. "But there is an even rarer few that can hear my true voice, my very thoughts. I wonder what kind of person would to spend their nights, willingly, in a place like this. So, why did you come here?" The two look at each other for a moment, hopefully trying to find a means to escape or at least stalling. But with the dream they shared and twisted representation of their favorite cartoon practically inches from them makes dissuade lying to him. So they tell him everything, the other intruders, how they got here and why they're here in the first place." Bendy listens with great intensity as they both give their confessions, from when it began to their currents thoughts of vengeance against humanity and blooming love for one another. As more information is given, his smile vibrates faster and more intensely.

It moves more slower when they reach the point of why they trespassed upon their home. The pain, suffering, the humiliation, indignation and degradation of these children. It was one thing to feel it when Bendy touched them in the Ink Machine Room, but hearing just makes him angry. Just like before, he gets an idea. "What if I told you, there is a way to make your dreams come true. An opportunity to give anything and everything you desire for yourselves and your new family, and the power to reap vengeance upon our creators and all of their wretched kind." That piques the chained children's interests. From where they stand, physically and psychologically, they're more than willing to make any sacrifice necessary to keep their family safe by any and every means possible. But they still retain enough sanity to know that opportunities like these come with a dangerous price. "Suppose we say yes to your little offer, my dancin' friend." Lincoln says, looking right into what believes is his eyes. "What price must we pay in order to make this dream a reality?" Bendy's grin grows a little bigger. "Very perceptive younglings. For we too dream of taking revenge against our creators and shaping the entire world as we see fit. But as of right now, we won't exactly to be able to do much, let alone leave. But with you, with your brothers and sister, and with these," He pulls out the two sketchbooks Lincoln always carried around, sweat now running down the artist's face, and shows them the final pages on both of them. "You can be born anew, as nephilim."

Alice bursts into the room and just like before, another vision appears with another voice recollecting the past. **"** _It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm gonna love it here! People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. Alice and I, we are going places._ " A name appears in their minds; Susie Campbell. She must have been the original voice for Alice Angel. The next one has them hear great sadness. " _Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that... Allison. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this!_ " From there, they can make out that she had been replaced at some point by Allison Pendle, news that Susie took personally.

" _Who would've thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice. I liked it._ " She sounds more calmer than before and it seems she sticked around the studio for a while thanks to Joey, " _They told me I was perfect for the role. Absolutely perfect. Now Joey's going around saying things behind closed doors. I can always tell. Now he wants to meet again tomorrow, says he has an "opportunity" for me. I'll hear him out. But if that smooth talker thinks he can double cross an angel and get away with it, well, oh he's got another thing coming. Alice, ooh she doesn't like liars._ " The last voice seems to be more suspicious than normal, and comparing her appearance with that of Sammy and Bendy, something bad happened here. "Nephilim, did you say nephilim! Are you insane Bendy?!" She yells at him, yet keeps her distance. The vision ends and Lincoln's face is still as as red as a beet, the same color that Ronnie Anne's face has taken. "Lame-O, do you really see me as that? A goddess?" directing to Azraela. He nods shamefully. "And I suppose that's what you see yourself as, a god among demons." Again he nods. "I love it." She says surprising him. "I can't believe how much you truly think of me. To be honest, I've had that same problem. Do you know what a nephilim is?" He nods in approval of her query. He speaks to the three, which grabs their attention. "Susie Campbell, Alice Angel, whatever you A nephilim is considered to be the union between the sons of God and the spawn of Hell. Commonly referred to as angels and demons."

Alice takes another step back, Her memories are all distorted due to all the ink in her system but she clearly remembers that in the cartoon world, Bendy and Alice have always had a "unique" relationship. Seeing the two children imprisoned before her makes her remember that side of her. She quickly heads back out the same way she came in and a glance from Bendy at Sammy's direction makes him leave as well, leaving the humans and the Figure of Ink alone in the room. "So what you are trying to say is that you want us to be reborn as nephilim; practically concede our mind, body, and soul to you and whatever you have planned for us, to gain the means to take revenge on those who have lied and done wrong to us. Is that it?" He nods. "Yes, you will concede your physical form, but your minds and souls will become evolved, yet your memories will remains untouched. There is the matter of your family however, from what I hear, your family found their way into the pentagram room. I have my Searchers on standby waiting for my orders. But what I tell them depends on you. Since you consider them your family, I will let you decide what I should say."

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne think very carefully about what to say next. This is the decision that will decide it all. On one hand, judging from how dangerous someone of Bendy's caliber, it doesn't take a genius to know what these "Searchers" he spoke of are strong enough to subdue them. But on the other hand, there is still the opportunity to join him and finally have revenge against their former families. They have both agreed to one another last night that they will pay any price to have vengeance. They have both been diagnosed with insanity before they left for the studios. It will probably take one last push to finally break them. They will have to make them understand. "Pick them off piece by piece." They say their answer, "Bring the captured here and I will share the knowledge of your gift with them as well. Do it when they fall unconscious." Bendy nods as he places his hand to his horn to relay the commands to his servants "Don't worry my dear family, He is not the only who will help set you free."

* * *

 **And now the lines have been drawn. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been so busy with the Convergence that I haven't had time to work on this, if you're interested with that story, check it out sometime. To obtain the Tommy Gun in Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, you must take the path of the demon and stay alive until the part where you need to collect ink hearts from the Projectionist's domain. The blade belongs to Allison Angel, who used it to kill Alice Angel in Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders and will continue to use it in Chapter 5: The Last Reel, coming out October 26. The falling through the floor is a reference to Chapter 1: Moving Pictures, where after being jumpscared by Bendy, Henry falls through the inky floor while fleeing for the main exit. Same for the arms with Chapter 4. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now.**


	5. The Old Song

**Previously on Fallen Humans, Rising Demons, we bore witness to a dark possibility born from the subconscious minds of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's minds, one where their tormentors had discovered their locations, which led to the deaths of their new family members in one fell swoop. A transition showed them laid bare before what is supposed to be their loving families, with Bendy watching from the distance. Before it ended however, the two children began to tell a story about how the ancestors of the Loud and Casagrande families worked at Joey Drew Studios so long ago. Something happened that tainted them with very special ink, that had a dangerous and unpredictable effect to those around it and is passed down from parent to child over the years, leading to the death of the previous bearer. Up on the surface, Bobby finally realizes that his sister and her boyfriend/brother have gone missing. Gathering some necessary materials, they began their descent to find the one responsible for taking their new brother and sister away. Only for them to be bombarded with visions of the Ink Machine, a wheelchair, and the Ink Demon himself, when coming across a room with a strange symbol drawn on the creaking floorboards. Meanwhile in the Ceremonial Chamber in the studio's core, the two children awaken and are met by Bendy, Sammy, and Alice. Besides the visions and voices of their past selves as the music director of the Bendy show and Susie Campbell, the original voice of Alice, they learn to properly communicate with the Figure of Ink, and gives them a chance to give them unimaginable power for them and their family while getting revenge on those who took away the title of "human" from them, as nephilim. An answer was given, a command was sent, now the response begins.**

* * *

 **David's Subconscious**

David wakes up to find himself in a dimly illuminated laboratory with blood and several organ pieces scattered about like the back room at a butchery. Judging from the state of the tools, they appear to be state of the art. "Greetings, offspring unit." A voice can be heard from speakers placed in unknown locations. The voice of his despised and supposedly killed father. "We are very pleased to that you have decided to deny that demon, Lincoln your cooperation in his suicidal and futile plan. Now you can do what you were created to do. Pushing the boundaries of science to the absolute limit to benefit all of humanity." The young scientist begins to shakes his head furiously. No, this was never meant to happen, he thought. He remembers that he did cooperate with Lincoln and his plans to leave for Joey Drew Studios, and he knows that Phase 1 involved terminating his parent's life functions and burning his house down to dispose of any evidence. What he must be seeing now is a dream, if not a nightmare. According to research, the way to force someone awake is through a terrifying reaction or creating a physical reaction on his body. The best thing to do right is just to play along with this twisted game.

"Yes, paternal unit. I have finally seen the truth in your purpose for me and I'm willing to follow through. What will you have me do?" More lights turn and the laboratory becomes more an operating table, with a large audience looming above like vultures. "We wish for you to properly dissect the very creature who tried to take away your perfect life. And a member of his family has accepted to share the burden away from you." Perfect life? They took away the life of an ordinary child and reprogrammed him to be a cold and logical scientist with no regard for trivial things like fun and humanity. They almost managed to get the job done, if not for Phase 1. If it had not come to pass, he would have lost all emotion whatsoever and become a robot made out of flesh and blood. And to prove his worthiness, he wants to operate on his new older brother? With one of his sisters helping him in the process? There must some serious malware in their brains if they think he's willing going to do this. This is no operation, this is a slow execution.

"Greetings, David. I am so happy that we managed to be partners again. I have waited for this moment for a long time, just to be with you again, forever." That voice sends a shiver up his spine. One of the locked doors open and Lisa Loud enters. Lisa is now wearing a lab coat with several blood stains on it and her glasses, dragging a gurdey with a veiled body on top. Lisa was one of the main reasons as to why he wanted to leave with Lincoln and the others in the first place, apparently she has been busy for quite a while now. Everyone in their class knows that Lisa shows a deep and loving interest to the prodigy, so much that she has managed to convince his parents that this partnership will beneficial to their families, and has been partnered with her ever since. "Like you said future parents-in-law, I have brought my demon of a sibling unit with me. His love interest was going to be next but she had abruptly vanished for some reason. Oh, well. One is better than none." Lisa says to them. "David, my dear companion unit, shall we begin the procedure on this creature?"

Unfortunately for him, he has no choice but to perform the procedure on this dream version of Lincoln. But this may be used to his advantage. This might be the trigger needed to force him awake from this nightmare. He throws away the tarp to reveal a shackled, bloodied and bruised Lincoln. It's not that he's still alive that disturbs, it's that he's laughing. Nonstop. He injects the sedative into his bloodstream but that only makes even louder. "Interesting, he is somehow immune to the sedative and it reacts violently to his insane mind, this will make this all the more fun." Lisa sadistically concludes with wide grin on her face. She begins with the dissection procedures which David somberly follows. The pain somehow making him laugh in even more crazed fashion. Yet, something is out of place, his blood is replaced with black ink. And his organs have naturally adapted to the new "blood", making the organs crawl with pulsing black arteries and veins." Yet all this time. Lincoln. Still. Laughs. "Lincoln please stop laughing! You are ruining our first moment of triumph together. You will not ruin this for me! But I now how to make you stop laugh. She uses a scalpel to deeply cut the throat, destroying the vocal cords, and tears out his heart using one of the machines. Lincoln abruptly stops and laughing and his heart monitor flatlines. "There we go, the dissection is finally complete, I thank you for joining us tonight on this special little event." Lisa announces to the applauding audience and their two families, gripping his hand in the process.

David does not enjoy in the festivities, but looks at Lincoln's lifeless body. But something happens that gives the prodigy not just a miracle, but a traumatizing act of the devil himself. A laugh manages to escape the corpse's lips, as Lincoln's body starts to move on its own, breaking the restraints holding him and slowly making him stand proud in its atrocious glory. The damage slowly begins healing itself and regenerating its damaged organs. Small tendrils of blood vessels burst out of his chest and latch itself onto the preserved organs and force them back inside him. The crowd begins to heavily panic as the boy slowly heads toward the two scientists Lisa tries to flee but a small gesture of his hand causes frozen ink to freeze the doors solid. Lincoln's arm extends and grabs his younger "sister" by the face and pulls her towards him, with his other hand grabbing her body and then they pull outward. Lisa continues to scream in more and more as the spine is ripped from her body with her head still attached. " _Five_ _down, six to go_." The lights begin to flicker in slow succession as Lincoln begins to try and peel off his own face. When the lights flicker back, he gains more progress, until finally a black creature with a cartoon grin appears inches from his face. What follows next is silence.

* * *

 **Pentagram Room**

"Ugh, oh my head. What happened to us? I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything with alcohol in it because we didn't bring any drinks like that." David manages to right himself and tries to get his bearings after that nightmare. Now he remembers. They were looking for his new older brother and sister Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, but when they reached this room, they were met with three strange visions before they blacked out. He takes a look around and notices that the three coffins that were in the room are strangely missing. Knowing what this might he mean he does a head count and doesn't like what he concludes with. Winston, Skippy, Rocky, are now missing as well. "Guys, get up, we have an emergency here!" His screams forces awake Bobby and the others and after a few moments, now realize the same problem.

"First my sister and brother, and now three more have been taken away from us. The leader looks to the way they came and find it blocked. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to: Press on. See if we can our new brethren and find a way out." They all nod in agreement and with the axe, break the wooden boards blocking the other door. Behind the door of the room of the pentagram there is a ladder that when they come near a wooden plank falls. When descending the stairs they find an engraver of someone with an audio log with Sammy's name on it, lit candles, a banjo and later a cutout of Bendy with a pentagram behind and the side of the cutout is an inky hall. There is more writing like before, now saying " **HE WILL SET US FREE** " Curious about what the log contains, Sam presses play. " _He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?_ "

"I said, can I get an amen?" Sammy's voice echoes through the room, deeply unsettling them. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Sammy was considered to be dead years ago, yet he sounded healthy. Why is that? I wish Rocky was here, his experience with the paranormal would be very useful right now." Francisco pats him on the back to try and comfort him. "Don't worry little bro, we'll get them back, all of them." David smiles at that thought and heads toward the Flooded Hallway. It is a long hallway flooded with ink, with wood planks on both sides, flickering lights, pipes, and an open door at the end. Few streams of ink falls down of certain parts of the hallway's ceiling. Seeing no way back, Bobby and the others decide to tread through the inky floor to continue.

About halfway through, the group sees an unknown figure walk past the other end of the hallway carrying a Bendy cutout. "Hello! Excuse me!" Bobby tries to get his attention, "Can you help us! Hello?" he simply ignores, though he does say, "Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning you may wake or in the morning you'd be dead." They try to follow him and they see what appears to be an entrance hall. The location is a straight hall pointing west and east. From the left, there is a shelf filled with numerous cans of Bacon Soup, a Bendy cutout standing in front of the pentagram, and "The Dancing Demon" poster. From the far right, there is a control machine pad and a locked gate. "Where did he go?" Sam says angrily before slamming her axe on the cutout, breaking it. "That guy was our only lead to find the others and we lost him." Bobby tries to comfort her, "Sam, whoever that was knows this studio inside and out. We'll find our family on our own. I've got a feeling we will see him again."

"Seeing how this machine is so close to the locked gate," David mentions, "We need to get power to this gate somehow. Should be a couple of switches nearby. Then maybe we can open it." Bobby remembered seeing a switch near the cutout heads to find it, only to be surprised by the same cutout from before somehow perfectly restored. He moves aside a couple of cans and flicks the first switch. One of them rolls toward David, which he picks up and takes a look at. It is a soup can lacking a pull tab, and is printed with an image of Bendy along with the " **BRIAR LABEL BACON SOUP** " tag and the description. "Curious, the food inside this can still retains enough nutritional value as it did decades ago, this may prove useful. I just gathered all the ones I could find above. Finding more of them probably wouldn't hurt." He pulls out a small tablet and the can is teleported to the device in the rec room / kitchen / dining room. The others backtrack to Utility Shaft 9 and quickly find the other two switches and activate them. Upon their return, Bobby activates the machine and the gate slowly rises. After breaking down some more wooden boards, they reach a room that piques Sam's musical interests.

The darkened room consists of the logo for the Music Department with music notes and records (although one of the records were missing). The room also consists of two radios from above, a Bendy cutout from the right side, and another of Sammy Lawrence's audio logs. From the right side, there is a small room containing Alice Angel's "Sent From Above" poster, a garbage can, and a board. From up north of the left side is a locked entrance to the recording studio is located, there is a rectangular-shaped screen with the word " **RECORDING** ". Judging from its position near the gate mean that it must be a recording studio inside. Directly above them is an open pipe with an ink puddle directly below it and all around the room. "This must be the Music Department responsible for creating the soundtracks of those Bendy cartoons. And Sammy Lawrence was its director. I always enjoyed his songs, and they proved very useful for me to cope after Luna betrayed my heart." Sam says, a bit saddened after that last sentence. "Hopefully this place will help you feel better when we continue finding our family" Bobby says to her, cheering her up again.

Regaining composure, Sam presses plays the next audio log. "So first Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink kept flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know." "Bobby's attention turns to a sign that says " **STAIRS** " A grin forms on his face. Whenever there are stairs in a facility like this, then that means there is a way back upstairs to their home. The room consists of a single flight of stairs and a door that leads to the exit, with the stairwell unfortunately flooded with ink. From the ceiling are few pipes. It is also the place where the " **POWER** " switch is located, from the right side of the entrance. "Looks like the stairway is flooded, If we're going to get out of here, I'll need to find a way to drain." Bobby sighs, "I wish Skippy was here right now." Benny stops him for a moment, "Hold on a minute, that recording said that there was an ink pump in Sammy Lawrence's office to drain. Looks like that's our next stop."

He activates the switch and light illuminates the Music Department Hall. Much to their relief, to their dismay, a black creature rose from the ink and stares at them. The being resembles a human-based creature entirely made of black ink, and are roughly about the same size of Bobby. They have very smooth flexible bodies, elongated arms, and the lower part of their bodies seem to melt into puddles of ink. Whenever they crawl to move, they leave ink trails behind. Their ghoulish, human-like faces sport a gaping mouth, a protruding jaw, two indentations in the place of eyes, and broad movable eyebrows. "Interesting, a species that is comprised of ink itself?" David fascinates to himself. "Maybe it knows where our new sibling units are." The four year old heads closer to the creature but Bobby pulls him away. "David, I've got a bad feeling about this. Something about that thing feels wrong. Very wrong." The creature answers his questions by becoming very hostile and crawls at them, leaving ink trails behind in its wake. With no warning, Both Bobby and Sam drive the axes into the creatures body six times, turning him back into bubbling pool of ink. More of the creatures appear from the other puddles and begin their assault on the group, Now ready and prepared to fight them, the creatures are all brought down by the new family one by one, yet Chaz remains frozen in place. Once defeated, a tune can be heard as a door near the recording studio opens forward, coaxing them to enter into the dark hallway. Francisco simply asks uneasily, "So, who wants to go in first?"

Chaz, feeling uneasy, heads off to find a place to be safe in, the only place he manages to get inside is some kind of Pool Room. This small room has a pool table, a gate, pipes, crates, and barrels. There is also a Bendy poster inside the room. Francisco and others enter as well and heads to talk to their new brother. "Chaz, it's okay. It's okay. The monsters are gone." Francisco says, trying to calm him down. "Sorry about that, those things just made me remember the punishments they did to me for making even the slightest form of imperfection on my body. Bobby and Sam already told me about their stories, but I don't think it was as bad as mine." Francisco thinks carefully about how to say it next. He looks at the pool table and gets an idea. "Tell you what, How about I tell my reason for being here over a nice game of billiards. No tricks, on stakes, just a simple game. I'll start. He grabs one of the poles and places a perfect shot, getting the 1 ball in first, indicating that he is on plains while Chaz is on stripes. As they continue to play, knock the balls in the hole, scratch and help ease Chaz's conscious, Francisco tells his tale.

"I never asked for the athleists' life. To be honest I wanted a simple life like all the others, No when, no want, no worry. But my family and our ancestors before were both paranoid and superstitious. A bad combination for a normal family, but perfect for a used any means necessary to get what they wanted and performed any feat to prove that their reputation is superior to all others. When I was born, I was bred to be the perfect son. The one who always wins and has the adoration of the populace. I didn't want that, I just wanted to play sports for fun and earn some friends along the way, But when they caught wind of this, they corrupted my passion into some sickening. I argued with them constantly to let me carve my own fate, but they were just far too stubborn. Before I left for the studio, I overheard my parents planning to hire hypnotist or something like that to rid of me of "rebellious streak" and turn me into the perfect child who follows his parents' commands down to the letter. I prefer to be wild and free to make my own destiny rather than let someone else do the same." Francisco shoots at the 8 ball and the strike forces the cueball (which is hopefully painted to look like an eyeball) enter the pocke, declaring Chaz as the winner. Chaz doesn't say anything for a few moments as the others listened. The sixteen-year old simply tries to comfort him with a hug. His new younger brother returns it. "Thanks Chaz, I needed that." He chuckles, "I needed that too, consider us even on the storytelling."

* * *

The group leaves the Pool room and enters the hallway on the other side to find a three-way split. Since the one to the left is flooded like the stairwell, they decided for three to the right, and three down the middle since the one on the right is flooded as well. Sam, Francisco and David enter some kind of organ room. It is a very small hall containing a pipe organ at the end. It consists of four pipes (two each from both sides) and a microphone. There is a single music sheet labeled "Johnny's Broken Heart" on the organ itself. Seeing a chance to let off some steam with the organ. She begins to play. The notes sounded old and decayed, yet strong all the same. As she finished the song, a painful moan can be heard. Sam presses another random key, which causes another moan. Clearly unsettled, the two return to the other group. Another open door pauses all six, as they see what appears to be a music writing room. The room features a workbench, a piano, a can of Bacon Soup, Boris' "Sheep Songs!" poster, and a violin. On the workbench, there is a model sheet referring to Bendy's "emotions" with a note next to it saying " **DO NOT LET JOEY SEE THIS** ". A look around makes Bobby pick up some keys inside a waste basket and have inspect the poster. Just like in Boris' room upstairs, it's a fake wall with another cutout of that stick figure, this time with a tuba and a music stand nearby. "Where are these things coming from?" Bobby ponders. They are met with an office whose exit is blocked by bursting ink. Outside from the office's entrance, there is Bendy's cutout, a pair of posters, and Wally Franks's second audio log located on top of the shelf. There are also few pipes spilling a load of ink at the door and away from the office and next to the closet is the punch card stand.

"Well there's the pump switch alright. But that's one heck of a leak blocking the door though. Even with Skippy, I don't he can work with that kind of distraction. If we could stop that ink from flowing, maybe we can get in." Chaz says. There's another audio log belonging to Wally Franks, so he reaches over and presses play. "S _o I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week. I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys_ _again, I'm out of here._ " Bobby looks at the keys he picked up and looks down to another door and opens it. It unlocks and what he sees is a simple hall closet. It is a small closet with three shelves. It contains a cassette tape with another voice recording from Sammy Lawrence, some non-lighted candlesticks, a bowl of spheres, and four obtainable cans of Bacon Soup. He presses play and the recording begins to speak. " _Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I've got mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song. The banjo playfully clucks, The bass fiddle sings with deep articulation. The drum thunders in triumph. The piano delicately calls. The violin shudders with a piercing voice. Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you_."

"Hm, that sounds like something that can be found in a recording room. I think I know where we need to go." Sam manages to say. They follow her into the recording room, a room consisting of multiple chairs, a couple of stands with music sheets on them, and various instruments. She hums a little tune that catches some of their attention as they play the instruments in order, unlocking Sammy's Sanctuary. "Hey, Sam. What was the song you were humming about just a minute ago. "Oh, it was a little song I picked up from a music radio from that small office upstairs. I was thinking of calling it Bendy and the Ink Machine. It's bit short and old fashioned but I've been working on it." Nothing happens as the order is completed. "I know there's something I've gotta do here. But I feel like we're missing something." Bobby says to them, looking around. Sam notices an audio log by the piano, one with the name of Susie Campbell and plays it, " _It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm gonna love it here! People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. Alice and I, we are going places_." He notices that there is a screen on one end of the wall, he turns 180 degrees and sees a projector. That is what they have been missing. He works his way around the Music Department Hall and heads up into the Projection Booth, Overlooking the recording studio, this location contains a projector, a breakable chair, an audio log labeled Norman Polk, a desk, a couple of posters, and a garbage can in the corner. A plethora of dials and audio panels can be seen on the back wall.

There is a "Sheep Songs!" and "Little Devil Darlin'" poster. Next to the posters are a bunch of blank papers printed on the wall. Since the previous audio logs proved useful in the past, he plays it. "E _very day the same strange thing happens, I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall. Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projection booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind. Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, oh no, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird. I got half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this, I really do. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities._ So Sammy Lawrence first uses the projector then heads into the recording studio, then plays the instruments to enter the sanctuary? Interesting. "Hey guys, I found a way into the sanctuary." Bobby calls out to the others down, but he almost stops dead when he notices a Bendy cutout in each of the chairs. The others turn around and are startled by them. "First back in the new house and now here too. Those cutouts really know how to cut and run." Benny says, earning a few laughs from the others. "Anyway, we actually needed to have the projector on while we play the instrumental sequence. I'm gonna turn this on, so I hope you know the order to play." Bobby says to them before activating the projector and running back down to the recording studio. Like before, Sam and the others grab and play the instruments and unlike before, the gate rises to open the way. "Nice job guys." The group leader says as he enters the room, "Now let's drain some ink." He stops to notice that the cutouts are long gone, and they're now placed in the projector room Bobby once was.

* * *

Sammy's sanctuary is a long hallway with shelves on both sides of the hallway. One the left side of the sanctuary, there is three violins all in the same position. One the right side of the sanctuary is planks of woods and a single banjo. At the end of the hallway is a room with a drawing table, a toilet, a valve, a pentagram and a sign that says "FLOW". On the wall of Sammy's sanctuary it says " **SING A HAPPY SONG, WHISTLE A MERRY TUNE. WAIT FOR HIS ARRIVAL, HE'S COMING VERY SOON** " Sam concerningly says, "From that first audio log to that writing, Sammy must have slowly lost his mind being trapped in here for so long. Anyway, let's turn that first valve and get the second one. One down." Sam moves to turn that valve. They exit the room for another Bendy cutout to peek behind the corner. Irked by that sick joke, Benny runs after it only to be ambushed by more Searchers. "Seriously, where are these things coming from? C'mon guys, let's go help him out!" Chaz says to the group and they charge to aid their comedic sibling. In a few minutes, the Searchers were defeated. The group looks to see that the same man from before is now looming over them in the projector room with two others, their faces cloaked in a stitched hood and robe. The light flickers and they vanish on the spot.

"Okay, I have been keeping quiet about these attacks and that stranger, but clearly someone or something doesn't want us to find them, at least not the way we want to find them." Francisco declares, giving similar forms of agreement from the others. "So let's make that exit route, and let's find our family!" They cheer at the thought and make their way to the other way. Back in the hallway, they decide to turn left and see that the ink has receded from the infirmary. There is a sign above a stairwell that says " **\+ INFIRMARY + NOTICE: ANYONE FOUND FAKING AN ILLNESS WILL BE DOCKED A FULL WEEK'S WAGE. NOT SICK, NOT PAID"**. They head down and later successfully engage against a third Searcher attack. The floor of this room is covered with several ink splatters. There is a bed located on the left with Bendy cutout next to it. On the wall there is a paper with letters, probably to test one's eyes. There is a pipe located above the bed. On the wall there is a switch used to open another locked door and next to bed there is a wardrobe. "Oh no, there's no valve, where did it go?" Bobby says.

He notices the switch and seeing nothing else to do, activates it, causing another door to open. They head down and find themselves in some kind of Flooded Sewers. They look to the left and see the shadows of the same trio illuminated upon the wall. To the left is a broken wall that has the writing " **DOWN HERE, WE'RE ALL SINNERS.** " written in ink. It's a long tunnel representing a sewers flooded with ink, with several gaps in the walls that have objects in them such as Jack Fain's audio log. At the end of the sewers, there are two machines with levers that lift and drops a lift with crates on it.

On the other side of some wooden boards is more a swollen searcher, staring at them. The Swollen Searchers' appearance looks incredibly similar to its original variant, but is slightly larger and appear to be in a hunched position. It has a diseased-like appearance - sporting a lump on their right arm, a thumb on their left hand, the left cheek, and the left side of their back. Its stomach also possess several large lumps. Its face are also quite long… and sad. One notable feature is the hat that he sports. Sam tries to move closer to it in a nice, but when she gets closer to the boards, he becomes afraid and sinks into the ink, carrying the object they seek with it. "Was that thing holding our valve?" They nod silently as they break down the wooden boards and pass by another message, this one reading " **THE SHEEP WILL COME TO THE SLAUGHTER** " and stop by another audio log labeled "Jack Fain". Bobby heads up to the audio log and plays it. " _I love the quiet, and that's hard to come by these busy times. And yeah sure it may stink to high heaven down here. But it's just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy's songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them. So I'll keep my mind a-singin' and my nose closed_."

They keep heading further in and see the creature whispering with one of the hooded ones behind one of the machines. David sees the crate behind the creature and comes up with a plan; raise the crate, force it right under it, then drop it. The creature glances at them when they look away and nod at the hooded figure, who sinks into the ink without willing struggle. As Bobby and Chaz put it in position, Sam and Benny head to the down switch and Francisco and David head to the up switch. He points at the youngest group and they pull the switch, causing the crate to rise. The eldest group approaches the Swollen searcher, which causes it sink into the ink again and rise again near the middle group. Sam and Benny were almost tempted to drop the crate, but the timely arrival of Bobby and Chaz ease their nerves. Like before he sinks back in the ink and returns to the position needed. With great force, Sam lowers the switch causing the crate to fall, killing the creature. the environment shakes, altering their vision for at least five seconds before returning to normal. Chaz heads over to grab the valve and says to what is left of it. "Sorry I had to do that, nice hat though. Please tell me that you all saw that, right?" They nod to him and give their respects to it and head back to the infirmary, unaware that an inky hand rises and brings the hat back down.

* * *

Chaz places the valve and turns it. "Okay, that's both of them done, now we can head into Sammy's office and lower the ink in that stairwell, making us an exit route." Bobby says. He almost says it's time to head out but decides against that. They had just been fighting off against those monsters since starting up the Music Department's power. "Let's try and take a break for a while and patch ourselves up. Okay?" They all nod, their attires are wet, damaged, and in some places there are tears. Their bodies haven't fared better either. Fortunately before they closed down, Joey Drew Studios. had stocked up in medical supplies, so this counts as a win. David has decided to take on the role of healer and help heal their injuries for the rest of the journey.

"Hey David." Francisco says to David, "Thanks for the patch up. You know, I've always wondered why you chose this path in life." The youngest sibling turns to him and says to him. "I never asked for any of this, I didn't want what happened to me to come to pass. What happened in my life was directed by my parents. They always wanted the best, so they can be the best as well. In fact this all started when they found out my IQ level was higher than anyone else, second to Lincoln's mad scientist of a sister Lisa. They both put me in situations that involved being partnered up with Lisa. If this kept up, it would reach the point of an arranged marriage. At first, I actually had feelings for because there is someone who understood for who I am despite my intelligence. But that was torn asunder when Lincoln told me the truth and asked me to come here. And so here I am, denying my birth family by being with those who truly love me, my real family." Francisco and the others who were listening at the time nod at that statement. "Thanks for listening to my story new sibling units, but I believe that you have now been properly healed and your clothes have been repaired. Now let's go find our family."

With both of the valves turned, the leaking ink blocking the doorway into Sammy's Office has stopped. Sammy's office consists a sign above the outside window. Inside is a switch that says " **PUMP CONTROL** " and a desk to the right of the room. On the desk is a radio that can be activated. Bobby flips the switch as Sam heads over to the radio and activates it. The sound it plays is more upbeat and makes the others feel the beat. Like in the Small Office upstairs, she starts humming a song until it ends. The entire group applauds of that "performance" and David says to her, "I believe that was a very wonderful song song, what did you want to call it?" She thinks for a replays the lyrics in her mind before giving an answer. "Build Our Machine." She replies.

The group heads out of the office and heads the now unflooded stairwell before something knocks them out in quick succession. Before they lose consciousness, they see the same three people from before carrying a dustpan and other items to knock them out. Sammy Lawrence turns to the two that have been following him around. "I must admit that besides the searchers, at first I could have taken care of them in one fell swoop. But when you two brought up the idea to test their worth, to see if they prove themselves worthy for rebirth was a stroke a genius." Swollen Jack rises from one of the puddles and takes his hat off to the hooded ones. If one could translate the searchers tongue, He is saying thanks for the heads up from the two strangers. All he had to was slip into the ink right before the crate crushed him and make it look like it was a kill. "So, who do you want take with us next?" Sammy asks the the two.

"David is smart, but when it comes to these forms of matters, he's lost in the dark." They speak in unison. "Francisco has the athletic skill to stay one step ahead of our forces, but that can't last forever. He'll eventually make a mistake and we will be there to pick up the spoils. Chaz can be very resourceful, but is too slow, yet it sort of reminds me of Boris the Wolf in his current state, we'll let her take him in Level S, and see what happens. Bobby is currently acting as the leader, seeing his recent behavior and the kind of relationship he has with his blood sister and first brother. Let's leave him be for awhile, let him come to us. However there is someone among the group that you might want to get to know about on the way,"

They point at Sam Sharp, "From what I've heard. She has a such a musical gift, she managed to create two new songs as of now using your soundtracks. She is all yours. Give them greater reason to travel shall meet you in the Sacrificial Room." They walk backwards, fading to into the inky shadows, leaving the former the music director with his sheep. He gives a strong glance at the unconscious Sam Sharp and notices a sense of familiarity in her. An idea pops his head. He only hopes that his savior will be willing to help him out in this plan.

* * *

 **Johnny's Broken Hearts is the name of an achievement gained in Chapter 2: the Old Song, to acquire it, you must interact with the organ five times. Bendy and the Ink Machine song Sam was singing can heard in the Small Office in Chapter 1: Moving Pictures. The original version belongs to Kyle Allen Music. You get the achievement Crooner Tuner by performing this task. Build Our Machine by DA (Diamond Armada) Games is the Chapter 1 song that can be heard in Sammy's Office. You unlock the Coast to Coast achievement by completing the task. You earn the Strike up the Band achievement by getting all nine Bendy cutouts in the recording studio. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now. Only two days left before Chapter 5 is released.**


	6. The Musicians of Dismay

**Previously on Fallen Humans, Rising Demons, a new possibility was seen in the dream of David, the child prodigy and Lincoln's replacement for Lisa. When they awoke, they found that three more of their brothers Rocky, Skippy, and Winston have been captured by this kidnapper, further motivating their cause. As of now, they have been travelling through the studio's music department, run by the music director turned satanic fanatic Sammy Lawrence. Their current objective had them create an exit for them head back up to their sanctuary on the ground floor, but the Searchers that live in these stained halls have brought a terrifying surprise to the people in the group, especially Chaz. With a story from Francisco, they began to journey further into the studio, lowering ink pressure in Sammy's sanctuary and the infirmary in order to get into Sammy's office, all the while fending off against the native monsters. They manage to drain the flooded stairway blocking the exit and before they could reach it, they are knocked out by Sammy and the two hooded figures who have been following them since unlocking Sammy's Sanctuary. They conversed on which person to take next, but they decide that the crazed music director should take Sam Sharp, the musical member of the new family and Luna's replacement. As the New Louds are dragged to the Sacrifice Room, Sam begins to dream.**

* * *

 **Sam's Consciousness**

Sam awakens below a small tree near Franklin Ave with the sun slowly setting over Royal Woods. She thinks about what she was doing here in the first place and what she was planning to do here until she remembers that she was heading to the Loud House tell her lover Luna about how she truly feels about her. With a warm breeze running through her hair, she heads down to her friend's humble abode. Before knocking on the front door however, something in her mind tells her that this has happened once before. She shakes the thought out of her head, despite its foreshadowing presence. "Hello, Luna? It's me, Sam. There's something we need to talk about." No response, in fact there is no noise coming from the house whatsoever, yet there is a small noise coming from somewhere else. She looks in each of the basement, kitchen, living room, and everyone's bedrooms, trying to find anything that may disclose their location.

A thought strikes her mind, Lincoln has always kept close tabs on his sisters, despite his odd behavior, her girlfriend says it's normal for someone like him. Though the way she said it, it could mean something else. She heads for the door on the far left to expect a small bedroom, but when she opens, there is a small linen closet. This begins to slowly unsettle her as she heads back to Luna's room to think. She knows she has the little boy from before lives, but why isn't there a bedroom for him in the first place. Yet she did notice some dried-up stains of red in the basement which might be blood. Argh. That noise from before is getting louder, she can't even hear herself think! Wait… noise. Sam can simply follow the noise and she'll find Luna! Since it clearly grew softer as she went to the front of the house and grew louder in the back, they must be in the garage!

She sneaks over to the door on the side of the garage to find it slightly open. She peeks through the crack and finds a horrid. Lincoln, being brutally tortured by his own family, led by Luna herself. Lincoln manges to crane his head to the right and speaks a silent plea. "Help me." Fortunately, she can read lips and silently makes a promise to him "I'm not sure I can help you right now, but I promise will help you now and forever" He gives a bloodied grin as the environment shifts into a doctor's office. Her old family is there, looking gravely concerned about her. The doctor comes into the room and based on his expression. "Sam, I am so sorry, but I'm afraid that event you have seen was so traumatizing, it's practically starting to eat away at your mind, slowly reaching a state of insanity. It gives great pain to do this, but until you are able to be accepted into society, I have to transfer you to a mental asylum." Sam and the others are greatly frightened by this information. Mr. and Mrs. Sharp try and beg to him. "No! Please don't take away our daughter! There has to be a way to prevent her going there. Something!" The doctor gives a few long minutes and speaks as simple and plainly as he can "There might be a way for your daughter to remain in your care. Right now she stands at an unstable crossroads. The only stable enough path leads to a form of recovery as the other one is so fragile, once she steps on it, she won't be able to come back. Simply put, your daughter's mind is currently stable enough to cooperate with society, but if another event like that or worse comes to pass. I fear that little push will force her in that downward spiral."

Sam nods and understands what she means. Just one little push in the wrong direction will destroy what already remains of her life and psyche. She still couldn't Luna can be so soulless! Not only did she betray her trust, she broke her heart. She promised Lincoln that day that she would stand by and help him whatever it took. And unlike the Loud musician, she doesn't break promises. She heads over to the window and notices something strange about the moon, the shadow of the moon is coming from the top, not the sides. And that's with the strange cartoon smile on the surface.

* * *

 **Sammy's Sacrifice Room**

Sam wakes up and finds herself tied to a wooden chair next to a wooden column below another of those symbols in a large room. On her left is Bobby and Benny with a door on the end of the room. A single can of Bacon Soup is located behind the barrel from the right side of the room along with Chaz and Francisco, all tied up in the same way. The room itself has candles lit near them on the floor, some speakers hanging on the makeshift wooden walls, and a poster in the back that says " **WORK HARD, WORK HAPPY"**. The one major thing to note about is the masked man standing right in front of her, holding Bobby's axe in a casual fashion, with the two hooded ones right behind him. **"** There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we?" That voice, it's Sammy Lawrence from the logs! How is he still alive? Could it have been through the Ink Machine they helped reactivate? " No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel." He turns around and places the axe on the wooden pillars to his right as the others begin to struggle against the roped bonds. "But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me." It would appear that since the music director acquired this form, he believes himself to be some kind of prophet, a prophet to whom or what, they don't know.

Sammy's expression becomes surprised when she stops at Sam's face and walks closer to her. "Wait. You look familiar to me... that face…" He dismisses it and he slowly walks back as the group wonders how he somehow recognizes Sam. "Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body." They hear faint noises coming from above, noises Sammy recognizes. "Shhhhh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me... he will set us free. My new friends and fellow believers have told me many things about you, my little sheep. Bobby, Chaz, Benny, Francisco, David and especially you Sam Sharp. So many things." Now all the humans have become surprised if not disturbed. How does he learn their names?

"You came here looking for your brother and sister Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago. They also told me that your other brothers Winston, Skippy, and Rocky have disappeared as well, since you popped up in the Pentagram Room. I have to give thanks to that boy who helped repair the main pipes, now I won't have to deal with those kind of speak for the demon, and we shall serve him faithfully. Do not worry, your fellow family members are still alive. They only wait for their inevitable transcendence and reincarnation, or to be specific, re-ink-carnation." They? He must mean those two hooded ones that have been following them since leaving his sanctuary. "Before we brought you here, The two heralds have offered my pick of who to bring our savior next. So, I decided on you, let's go Ms. Sharp. We have so much to talk about on the way." He grabs the back of the chair Sam and starts dragging her into the room, followed by the two hooded ones. The musician keeps trying to struggle from the bonds "Get your inky hands off of me! Bobby, Bros! Find our family, find me!" She manages to say to them before the door closes behind her.

The speakers turn on playing Sammy's voice. **"** Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead. Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering!" The door begins to open, awaiting the demon himself to come forth and accept his sacrifice. The group begins to panic as he continues. If the Searchers and Sammy have been transformed to look like what they are now, imagine what the Dancing Demon would look like. Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!" Sounds of a struggle now echo through the speakers along with growls and snarling, hinting that Bendy decided to enter the office. "No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your- AAAHHH!" "Sam!" Bobby screams out. The environment starts shaking as again as his anger allows him to break through the bonds and strike at the door. His rage only grows as black ink mixed with blood seeps below the door. More Searchers rise from ink puddles on the floor and crawl toward the new family. Bobby cuts their bonds with axe, as they run towards and beat them again and again with their bare fists.

A minute passes and all that remains of the Searchers are puddles. Silence passes for a moment. They haven't experienced death in the form of close friend and family member in all their years. Yet it came to Sam quick and swift. "Guys," Bobby says to the group, now calming down after they went berserk. "Let's go find our family, and avenge our fallen sister." They nod and they travel down the newly opened hallway. Sounds of turning chains catch their attention. They turn to the right and they manage to see the Ink Machine slowly descending with the two hooded figures from before on top waving at them then pointing straight down. "Interesting, so that's what become of that machine. Someone must be pulling it down, and judging from how fast it was moving, it would explain how whoever kidnapped Lincoln and Ronnie Anne managed to get this far down with his or her prize so quickly. Wait a minute, I thought those two died back in that room, how are they still alive and how did they get here so fast?" "Not to be one of those sad clowns," Benny says to him. " But we have bigger problems we still need to figure out a way back up. Bobby, I didn't spot any of our weapons in the previous room save for your axe. Could help out with more of those barricades?"

He speaks truthfully, for more of those haphazard wooden boards block their way. He manages to make good progress until the axe breaks apart. "Tch. Looks like the years haven't been kind to these items. They can only take on so much force before breaking." Bobby says throwing the pieces of the axe he had on the floor. They eventually reach a large room with the floor filled with ink, forming into a pool. The room also consists of barrels, wooden planks as poles, and a locked door up ahead. They can faintly hear a whistle from an unknown person can be heard for only few seconds. Besides the whistle, they can hear what seems like gears grinding from the Ink Machine itself. David looks to the left and sees that the way through there is blocked by more wood. "The only out of this place is forward, but I've got a bad feeling about that pool." The athlete agrees with his statement. The other one that hid in the ink was that Swollen Searcher with the bowler hat. "C'mon guys, we should have at least an inkling of hope that we can get through this. It's how I keep making jokes despite the pain." Benny tries to assure everyone. The joke manages to lift their spirits and make them laugh despite the amount exertion from the sacrificial room. putting them back on track.

Bobby decides to step into the Ink Pool, causing a new monster to burst out of the ink. Based on the glove on his left hand, the bowtie and the all too familiar grin. This must be Bendy himself, or at least a corrupted clone of the Dancing Demon. The entire area around starts forming ink-masses around and ink begins raining from the ceiling as he limps closer towards them "RUN!" Bobby shouts at the group, picking up David, putting him on his shoulders piggyback style and making a sharp break to the left as the corrupted Bendy limps after them with surprising speed, keeping up with the others. Tey pass by a stone-made statue of Bendy himself that is twice as tall as Bobby that's dark and ambient with various low whispering sounds are heard upon passing Bendy statue closer.

"There, a door!" David yells, pointing at a door. The group runs past it and barricades it with a wooden board and their force. Bendy bangs on the door a few times before leaving. As they try and relax they try to take a look around the room. It consists of three machines from the left. From the right side, it contains a few shelves filled with Bendy dolls, even though they are not obtainable. There is a sign nearby that says " **S3 VAULT** " which now identifies their new location. "Okay, not to point out the elephant in the studio, but WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT THING THAT CHASED US!" Chaz says, screaming when he brought up the Bendy clone. No knows and no one dares answer. Of all the monsters they have seen from the incomplete searchers to the insane Sammy Lawrence, this Bendy duplicate is by far the most dangerous and unpredictable of them all, if not the scariest. How has this thing was able to be created and how long it has been roaming the studio.

"My theory about that creature," David breaks the silence "is that he is one of the creations of that infernal Ink Machine, if not the first, given Sammy's response and the Searcher's actions. I've noticed that they weren't just coming after us, they were running away from something, something that scares them; Bendy. Whatever that copy was, it appears to extremely dangerous so the best form of option would be stay away from him altogether." They all nod in agreement as they continue to catch their breath. A few minutes pass and they enter the next room that has a sign saying " **LIFT** " in the distance. "Finally." Francisco says. "A way back up, we can go back and regroup. Then we can go back and get back our family and avenge Sam." He took only a few steps before an empty bacon soup can rolls into their field of vision. "Hello?" Bobby asks the person hiding behind the corner. "Someone there? I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself." What steps out is someone so familiar that it surprises the entire group.

The being that stepped out is a tall anthropomorphic wolf wearing white overalls and black shoes. A button fastens the two straps to his waist and they appear to have numerous pockets on them. From both of his knees, one each was sewn with a patch. Like Bendy and Alice in the cartoons, he also wears a pair of white gloves. He is easily the tallest of the studio's creations so far. He sports rosy cheeks, freckle-dots on his muzzle, and long ears that point upwards. Similar to other cartoon characters, He has pie eyes. Unlike a real-life wolf, he does not have a tail. Seen in the animated shorts that they have watched in the theater upstairs, he appears to have four pointy fangs and will have a full set of sharp teeth when angered. Bobby manages to speak a single name in this discovery. "Boris?"

* * *

 **Unknown**

Sam begins to wake up and finds out that she still tied down to the chair she was dragged into that room with Sammy Lawrence. She remembered seeing a creature with that same face in her dream and she was knocked out. Now she is being dragged by two hooded figures whom she can't make out, she thought whatever emerged from the walls from before did them in. "Uh… Did someone get the number on creature that us?" She questions before realizing her situation. "Bobby! My brothers! Let me out of here! I need to find our family!" They refuse to speak but they release her anyway. When they release her, they tip chair causing her fall into a small cage. "Get me out of here!" Sam screams at them, but they on dead ears as the silent ones walk away. Another person walks up to her cage, but like the other two, remains quiet. "We have been waiting for you dear friend. Since you have nowhere else to go in the meantime, let's get to know each other."

* * *

 **Art Department**

After getting past seeing an ally in the form of Boris the wolf, a new plan was made. They realized that if Bendy finds them again, it's game over for them and their brothers and sister, and if that thing manages to get their possessions upstairs, then they would have more on their hands. Fortunately for them, Boris happened to know of a safehouse deeper into the studo's depths, despite being unable to speak. They agreed his terms, since they would have less ways to go heading back up and if their old families and authorities happened to barge in, they would be nowhere to be found. That and the lift would be rendered out of order until further use. Francisco and Benny are presently in the Art Department gathering their belongings while David had already reacquired his machinations and are waiting for them at the lift along Bobby, who was busy conversing with Boris in his own way. Since the cartoons showed him to be unable to speak, the eldest brother has resorted to use other methods of communication to help him speak. In this case, morse code and sign language.

"I still can't believe that there are good characters in this studio all this time. The only kind of creatures faced just want to attack us or sacrifices to that demon." Francisco says to Benny, who had just finished gathering all of his belongings together and has begun to head to the hidden lift. "Heh, well in this place, you have to see things beyond simply black and white." Benny replies, getting a laugh from his athlete of a brother. "There has been something I've been wondering about you. You had such a good relationship with that Luan girl a while back. Your sense of humor seemed compatible to hers. What made you decide to join us? What went wrong?"

Benny sighs as he takes on a more serious expression, something that Francisco hasn't seen before until now. "The truth happened. Before an important play with her, Lincoln managed to sneak into my dressing room and speak with me. At first, I thought he was another fan of my work, but when he brought up the information about him being Luan's younger brother and what she and her sisters have done, I began to think that this was a very bad joke. That was when he showed me the scars around his body, and regaled me about what she does on April Fool's Day. She turns straight up psychopathic and turns the house into a living death trap, especially for Lincoln. I hear that the sessions his family puts him through is left for Luan to plan. As he lets me process the information, he offered me to join him and a select group of others on an exodus to a new haven. Somehow he predicted that my family life has been increasingly strained to the point I was thinking of committing suicide. That plan of his got me out of a dark place, it's long enough for me to return the favor."

He listens, and so are the ones overhearing his story, they feel angry about Luan, but they also feel renewed vigor for returning the favor of him helping them out in dark times. They head to the secret lift where Boris waits for them. He presses the bottom button and the lift begins to descend deeper into the studio. Another chapter has ended, but the nightmare that awaits them has only just begun.

* * *

 **Unknown**

The two hidden figures that imprisoned Sam and followed the new family throughout the Music Department now find themselves in a secret lab, where multiple limbs and corpses are strung above them. Their purpose here is for the one in charge of the lab, the one who desires perfection above all else. "The targets have entered deeper into the studio, we do not know where they will head and when they will arrive, but they will come." The male one speaks. His voice makes him sound younger than he looks, but enigmatic all the same. "We decided to give you three of the targets as a token of generosity and alliance with you, including one of the most perfect Boris clones we have ever seen." The other speaks in a feminine voice."

The name of the cartoon character catches her attention. A perfect clone is wondering about the studio while she works on an imperfect one. "Do not concern yourself on where and when, they will come to you. I will even let you decide who to bring back with you. One for a few errands you will issue to the subjects, two in a place of colossal wonder. We wish the best of luck to you, Madame Angel." They turn around exit through the darkened walls. Alice begins to chuckle for a few minutes then begins to laugh maniacally as one experiment ends and another one begins.

* * *

 **Another falls into the hands of the Ink Demon, while a new ally rises to fill the void. Can they find the identity of the two hooded ones before they too become imprisoned? And who is the one now conversing with Sam? As questions rise, answers fall. For the achievements they unlocked, they are The Believer and Canadian Bacon. The Believer can be unlocked by survive being chased by Ink Bendy and Canadian can be unlocked by eating all the Bacon Soup cans in Chapter 2: The Old Song. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now.**


	7. Holding on to Hope, Clinging to Despair

**Previously on Fallen Humans, Rising Demons, we learned how Sam became involved in this tale by witnessing one of Lincoln's torture sessions with Luna in charge. This effect has left traumatic damage that if increased, will force her into a mental asylum. When she awakens along with the others in Joey Drew Studios, she comes face to face with Sammy Lawrence, the former music director turned satanic savant, who somehow knows her from somewhere and sometime before. This concern became more disturbing when the masked one regaled them of the information he heard from the two hooded figures who have been following them since opening the way into Sammy's Sanctuary. He planned to sacrifice them in honor of his "savior" Bendy the Dancin' Demon, but that proved to be his undoing alongside Sam, or so they believed. As they first met and ran from the ink demon himself, finding a new buddy in the form of Boris the Wolf, and moving their haven deeper into the studio into a safehouse their new friend made, the Sharp musician was thrown into a cage where a mysterious man wants to get to know her and the two hooded ones informed Alice Angel that they're slowly approaching her end of the neighborhood, news she took with great interest.**

* * *

 **Chaz's Subconscious**

The second eldest brother of this new family awakens and finds himself in a room he dreaded that he would never see again. It was in this very room where he was forced to be the template for so many designs and measurements. Panic takes hold as he tries to find the exit and escape like he did so many times before, yet he finds himself chained down. Of course, he forgot that his tormentors decided to chain him down as to prevent him from escaping when this all started. Leni's face pops up above his face. Her blonde locks draping over his head masking her true intentions. "Hey, Chaz. I'm like so _happy_ that your friends decided to let me join your little fun times." Chaz becomes both scared and angered by her statement. Scared because they invited someone like _her_ into the fold and angered because they brought something like _her_ into the fold. "How did someone like _you_ get caught up in this madness?" Chaz says, still struggling against his bonds.

"My sisters, unlike my _brother_ , " She uses the word distastefully "have potential that many among us find useful. Lisa with her school, Lola with her pageants, Lana with machines and animals, Lucy with her poems, Lynn with sports, Luan with her somewhat funny jokes, Luna with her music, Lori with her authoritarian approach on problems and myself with fashion. When your friends discovered my talent when I got hired, they offered me to join them along with you. I leapt at the chance." Chaz fists start trembling with this kind of information. If what Leni says is true (and that is rare even for her), then that means his new siblings must be in a similar problem with their jailers and the Loud family as their "loving" watchers. "What about Lincoln? If you say that your sisters had found allies in our so called "friends", then what's _his_ story?" said the inquisitive prisoner. She gives a backhanded slap to the face, causing his damaged face to start bleeding. "You will not say its _name_. Not in front of me." said the fashionista threateningly.

Leni takes some deep breaths and talks normally again. "We talked about how we should "deal" with that _thing_. Each one had their own little ideas and I thought they were all nice. But when I brought my idea. The decision was unanimous. I brought him here while you were still sleeping like a baby and my first task in the little friend circle was to do what they did with all the other _failed_ templates." One of the employees pulls a switch and the table Chaz is strapped down in begins to move, bringing him to face the pile of withered and decayed bodies that were once innocent people. Lincoln, or at least his mind's projection of him is in a similar table and appears to have met the same fate as the Boris Clone in the studio, but there is something different about this one. His chest hasn't been torn open like the others but the left side of his face looks molten and distorted, all the while smiling the way Bendy did back in that inky room. "What did you do to him?!" Chaz yells at her. "The same thing that will happen to _you_ if you don't play your part." says Leni, angering him even more. "There was a little _incident_ with some chemicals which caused that part of its face to melt, granting him the appearance he _deserves_."

The lights suddenly go out. Many of the group go to find the backup generator, but screams of pain from an unknown location means that they have failed in that mission. Someone touches him and speaks to him quietly. "I won't let _anyone_ take you away from me." Leni whispers into his ear, slowly deteriorating in reason "If anyone tries to shatter our _love_ , then I will shatter their _hearts_. Hahahaha." A second hand touches him near where Leni is and says aloud. "Like what you did to _me_ again and again and again?" A voice that sounds like Lincoln echoes throughout the room as several hands touch, grab and claw at his body. Wet, and cold. Unlike the warmth of a human hand, it clawed at him and began to try and pull the table down. Leni's hand leaves his and fatal scream leaves Leni's lips. One of the lights come back on and she now replaces Lincoln on that position, with her face surgically removed. Next to her is a woman with a similar appearance to Alice Angel, one of the characters from the cartoon and next to him is Lincoln, beginning to show signs of cracks, still smiling through the pain, though for some strange reason, his mouth has begun to vibrate erraticaly. "Six down, Five to go." Lincoln says still staring at him the cracks now going over his eyes, revealing black ink beneath. Alice Angel walks forward and says to Chaz, using Leni's face as a mask "It won't be long before we meet, my little errand boy."

* * *

 **Safe House**

Chaz wakes up in the safehouse and the first thing noticed was the ticking of a Bendy clock that moves with every tick to make it look like it was walking in a bedroom with a poster of "Sheep Songs" along with a hammock, box, and several other items. Yet there is something out of place with that clock, specifically the mysterious drawing around the clock. This drawing shows the clock having larger horns and giant arms with three fingers instead of the usual four. Based on how short the legs of the clock are, he must use his hands to move around. He gets closer and tries to inspect the drawing, rubbing his finger on a loose marking. They rub off easily, hinting that it was fresh and was drawn minutes ago.

Seeing nothing better to do, he tries to head to the living room, grabbing a bone beside the chest. This location is based on an actual house, containing a bedroom, kitchen, a restroom with a cracked mirror, and a living room. From the hall between the doors leading to the bathroom and the living room are overalls, pants, and a pair of boxer shorts hanging on the wall, although they do not belong to either any of them. It is currently unknown to them, how he, the others and Boris got into the safe house in the first place.

He finds his new brothers along with Boris in the living room area. David is currently calibrating his systems to the safehouse so they can still perform the task of sustained living this far down in the studio. Francisco is getting itchy, ready for action, any kind of action that will let him do something. Benny has been silent since encountering Bendy, all he's been doing is staring at a weird and ominous mish-mash of Bendy, Boris and Alice Angel pictures in the kitchen. Bobby has spending much of his time with their "host", who has been there to support since the death of one of their new sisters Sam Sharp.

"Morning guys." Chaz says to them. "Hey big bro." replies Francisco, who comes over to shake his hand. "Greetings elder sibling," David said, "I have just managed to concoct some breakfast for us. Please enjoy." Everyone begins to eat their food save Bobby and Boris (who only has an interest in bacon soup). The new patriarchal figure has been in deep thought in the bathroom about what has been going on to his new family for quite some time now. Since arriving here, people are being picked off in groups one by one. Sam was the most recent, dragged into a room along with the insane Sammy Lawrence, but the Ink Demon had disrupted that in great effect to him and the others.

Winston, Skippy, and Rocky vanished when they suddenly fell unconscious in the Pentagram Room. When they woke up, they were gone along with the three coffins around them. There were signs of a struggle, but nothing too major. But the first kidnapping, where it took Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, there was no struggle. For what he saw through that barricade of wooden planks, everything was as it should be. Nothing was moved or touched, if they did touch something, the items would have inky handprint and footprints all around the Ink Machine Room. Yet there was only the two footprints from the creature. Were they kidnapped? Were they invited, or did they go down there of their own volition and intention? He'll figure it out later, he has to find his family in order to avenge Sam's death by bloodied ink. Wait, didn't Rocky have something that looked like blood on hand and before they fell, he was carrying it? Then there must be a possibility that Sam and the others are still alive! He heads back to the living room to tell them the good news.

Benny and David are also in thought as well. The comedian changed when he and the others were chased by Bendy, for someone like him to fall into such darkness. It's like believing that he could have a relationship with Luan, then knowing what she truly is in revelation all over again. David's mind wanders back to Sammy Lawrence and the Searchers. He has gone over scenario after scenario in his mind, simulation after simulation on one of his machines, yet there is nothing about them makes sense about their physical form and how they reached that state. He has seen the behavior of the Searchers for quite some time now. They're in pain. They want to be set free. But from what or who, and how? Bobby comes running in, "Guys, I _just_ figured out something!" he exclaims. "What's with the sudden change in attitude, bro?" Bobby responds, "I've been thinking about our family's disappearances and _how_ they happened, and I've begun to see things from a new perspective. There were clearly signs of a struggle in that Pentagram room where Rocky, Winston, and Skippy were taken; scrapes on the floor, the missing coffins, but there was _no_ sign of a struggle in the Ink Machine room. The entire room is untouched save for _two_ footprints. It's like Lincoln and Ronnie were brought down either _willingly_ or unknowingly down to the bottom in a more delicate manner than the others. And I feel this also connects with Sam's disappearance."

The others see the connection until he brought up Sam. "Bro. Our sister is gone, let _go_ of that grief, please let it go." said an upset Francisco. He shakes his head. "No, I think our sister was _taken_ just like our brothers, and I think that her murder was simply an _act_." Bobby continues, "When we decided to head downstairs, I noticed that Rocky was carrying something that had a distinct resemblance to _blood_. It could be that the creatures took that from him and used it to cover up the kidnapping. Whatever attacked Sammy back in the Sacrificial Room, must have been _angered_ by the zealot and killed him, and took Sam as _interest_. They must have gotten to know Rocky long enough before his capture that he always took an interest in the _macabre_ , like the fake blood. So if they managed to take away that item and used it earlier in that room, then maybe…" "You're right. If those creatures played their cards _right_ , then Sam might be still alive." said a realized David. "Then I guess you know where we're going _next_." His brothers all nod in agreement. It's time to continue their journey to save their family, discover the truth about their new home and now to understand the mystery of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's connection to all this.

They head to the door only to find the lever missing. "We're not getting out of here that easy." said Bobby "Need to open the door but the lever is missing. Boris probably has it." They head toward Boris, who is still sitting at the table. Chaz asks him, "Hey, buddy. Have you seen that lever around? Or are you holding it hostage until we make you something to eat?" Boris gives him a nod. "I thought so." Chaz sighs. "Let's see what we got." A fair amount of food should be around 3 cans of Bacon Soup, so they split up to find them. One on a barrel near the mashed up picture, one in the box where Chaz and Boris slept, and one on a shelf. "That should be enough." Francisco claims. They head toward the kitchen area and prepare Boris' food. Bobby eyes are turned to the portrait to the left of the door, a portrait that somehow reminds him of the home that turned to a living hell. Benny offers him the bacon soup and true to his word, he gives him a box with the switch. Chaz offers Boris the bone which he quickly places in his mouth like any other wolf as Bobby places the lever into the switch and activates it. Before he enters the next room with the others, their host stops and furiously makes signs at them. Signs that Bobby understands and grows concerned.

He turns to the family, "Boris is telling me that if we leave now, we may _never_ return." Francisco tells him. "Bro, you're talking to people that have done this _before_. You know what our answer is. First we get our family back, then we can worry about getting back up." Bobby can't help but smile at this. "Thanks guys. Let's see what's out there. Don't wander off." They continue on the path laid before them until they see a small shack in the corner. If observed carefully, it turns out as a disguised Tasty Eats machine seen around the locations, but was built in a similar structure to an outhouse. The front wooden door is printed with a halo drawn with ink to signify Alice Angel's own halo. It also has a " **Little Miracle Station** " sign with another halo above inside is very blank with a small ledge near the bottom, and with a metal plate tilted on the wall like a changing room. Intrigued by this, Francisco heads inside and closes the door, showing a peephole in the door.

Boris continues showing signs to the group. "Boris says that these acts as _hiding_ spots from the Ink Demon and the other monsters all over the studio." Bobby translates. "Whenever you see the room grow dark, then that means the Ink Demon is _close_. Find one and he won't be able to find you for a while. When the room brightens again, then it is safe to continue. David? Do you still have that map device from our last session?" He nods, giving similar devices to his brothers. "Yes, Bobby. But these devices can only work within specific regions and they can't detect the ink creatures yet, so we'll be going in blind. Fortunately, I've worked out placing holographic markers whenever we pass by any of these hiding spots." They turn right to find a dark hallway in front of them. Boris looks at it in a fearful manner the same as David.

"Looks like it's really dark up ahead. Let's find some light." Chaz says. Bobby picks up a flashlight. The flashlight resembles a "projector" style flashlight, but in this world's art style. Besides the zig-zag lightning-shaped image, there is a " **GENT** " logo printed on the front of the flashlight on the bottom right. They continue into the hallway, the looped sounds of cogs and gears being the only sound up above. For a moment, Chaz almost thought he heard running sounds above, causing Boris to panic. "Don't be scared, Boris" Bobby reassures him. "I'll keep the light close to you so you don't get lost." The cartoon wolf calms down after that and continues. Chaz asks Francisco, "Did you hear that, Bro?" The athlete shakes is head uneasily. "Yeah, me neither." The next room grows brighter as they enter, revealing a large shutted door. "Another dead end, I don't see any way through." Benny remarks, as another shutted door closes behind them. "Any ideas, Boris?" Bobby asks him. He gives his friend a nod and takes the flashlight, crawling through a vent and closing it behind him. "Okay, so the cartoon wolf decided to abandon us. I've heard of a wolf in sheep's clothing, but never the other way around." David says. Benny laughs at the unintentional joke as Chaz walks over and leans on the door with his back. "I say the best thing we can do now. People always say that if we slow down and take some time to think..."

The door opens and Chaz falls down on his tailbone. "The solution will reveal itself." Francisco finishes for him. The Heavenly Toys room is one of the biggest out of all the other rooms in the previous areas. There is a huge sign with ink flowing down from behind it, a large halo on top, and numerous Bendy, Alice, and Boris dolls in this room, varying in size. Two giant model planes hang down from the ceiling. Behind the large sign is a large drawing of Bendy. The words " **DREAMS COME TRUE** " which is seen written on the wall in ink in the previous areas can be seen towards the top of the back of the room. Below the words is a gear. "Whoa, I don't remember seeing any of this in the studio blueprints before now." David says. A faint humming from a woman can be heard from somewhere further down the studio, the kind of humming that sends chills down your spine. "Someone please tell that you all heard that tune?" David asked them. Everyone nods in agreement at that query.

"Could that have been Sam we just heard right now?" Benny asks them. "No, no it wasn't her. It sounded older and far more menacing. It came from the other side of the room, let's go." They traveled into the Toy Machine room and unsurprisingly, it is blocked. "Why is there always something blocking the door? Is this someone's sick idea of a game or something? Gotta be a way through." Francisco says annoyingly. It is presumed that this place is where the employees manufactured and produced all the cartoon character merchandise prior to the workshop closing down. "First the Ink Machine, then the Music Department and now this. This Joey Drew from Albert's letter must have dreamed far too big and too ambitiously. He must have been burning more money than he earns." David analyzes. He walks around, observing the mechanical systems in the room and reaches a conclusion.

"In order to progress, we need to restore power to the mechanism and remove the toys clogging the belt wheels. I spotted a switch on the way in, with wires leading here. You know your jobs, so do them." The young scientist tells them. They nod and begin looking and removing the toys, as Francisco heads to the switch in the Heavenly Toys room and activates it. The belt wheels begin turning in a sustainable speed as Bobby notices two toys made out of ink along with another audio log, this one labeled "Shawn Flynn" Seeing as how the audio logs have provided some insight into what happened to the studio so far, he plays it. **"** _I don't be seein' what the big deal is. So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin_ ' _! Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all._ " Shawn must have had a twisted sense of humor and complains more than the others in the logs they've heard so far, though not with a sense of obsessive detail. He sounds frustrated about the accusations and the lack of action over Alice Angel's merchandise stocking up. This must mean that Alice was not as famous as Bendy was as they believed.

Turning his attention back to the two toys, who carry appearances to Bendy and Alice, he tries to touch them. Upon direct contact, they shift into skulls in midair and now take on the forms of Boris and the Ink Machine. "There, power is on, all the toys are accounted for and the belt system is moving strong. Let's get going!" David informs everyone. Francisco pulls the switch and the cabinets move to the right, the empty space going in front of the door. Again, the humming can be heard. "You still think that Sam could still be alive, Bobby?" Chaz asks him. A small glance is given to him and Bobby says back, "Only one way to find out." as he opens the door.

The room contains several televisions, a camera stand, some wooden crates, and two barrels blocking the entrance to the choosing paths. Several posters of the " _Sent From Above_ " and " _Siren Serenade_ " cartoon can be seen printed on few walls. There are one windowed booth from each sides - From the left side include Alice's cutout, and from the right contains a shelf filled with Alice's plush toys. From the middle booth where the entrance to Alice's dressing room is located, there is a rectangular-shaped window screen with the sign from above reads " **SHE'S QUITE A GAL!** ". Inside this booth contain cardboard-made pedestals and clouds, and a door printed with a halo-wearing star and Alice's name. "This looks like a very nice place, Sam would have liked this." Chaz says, Wait, it's those two hooded people that have been following us since that ambush in the recording room!" True to his word, the two are in the room with the door to Alice's room. They try to get closer to them, but the lights go out. Seconds pass and some of the lights in the room turn on followed by the TVs, showing pictures of Alice Angel's face.

" _I'm the cutest little angel sent from above, and I know just how to swing. I got bright little halo and I'm filled with love… I'm Alice Angel! I'm the hit of the party , I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town. Just one little dance and I know you'll fall… I'm Alice Angel!_ " A song echoes through the speakers and into the ears of the group. A song that they know of since they watched all of Bendy's cartoons on day one. The light in the window booth comes on, absent of its occupants, as the next verse is sung. " _I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, this girl can sing. This gal can grant your every wish…_ " A new presence makes herself known as she screams into the window where they all can see her, " **I'M ALICE ANGEL!** " In a fit of rage she smashes the window separating each other, causing the power to go out in the room. A sadistic form of laughter can be heard all around as the group huddles together, "What was that woman, why did her face look similar to Lincoln's from my dream?" Chaz thought. Fortunately for him and the others, smashing the window caused the room to turn black, which means she won't be able to see them.

"I see you there." Alice whispers to them from all around them. "Five new flies in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you are all worthy to walk with angels." The power comes back on and the room appears changed. Alice's cutout and nearly all of Alice's toys have vanished. The two barrels blocking their path are thrown out of the way and the gate is now open, probably by that Alice lookalike. "Can someone get the number on that woman who charged at us?" Francisco said, rising from the floor clearly more surprised than his new brothers. "I believe that was Alice Angel, or at least, what has become of her." Bobby said. "Ugh. I thought Luan was terrifying when she's mad." Benny shudders. "I believe that your assumption about Alice is true, eldest brother."

David agrees with him and explains. "Her attire appears almost identical to the Alice Angel cutouts, but whatever happened here caused her half of her face to melt and the halo to be embedded in her skull. I believe that she was trying to tell us something, but she wouldn't tell us at this time and place." Francisco finishes for him. "So our best chance to find our missing brothers and sisters is to trust her for the time being." He walks down the newly opened hall and is quickly followed by the others, with Chaz lagging behind. The way that Alice's face looked in the recording booth, it painfully reminded him about the version of Lincoln within his most recent nightmare.

Their travels soon leads them to a choice between two different rooms identified by two signs. The one on the left has **THE DEMON** written on it while **THE ANGEL** is written on the one on the right. Bobby notices a note placed in between the signs and reads it aloud. "Don't be afraid. Don't let the darkness take you. You may walk with angels or cower before demons. But one thing always remains, the choices you make." He and the others have no idea what the letter means and proceed to split up. David and Francisco decide to turn left while Chaz, Benny and Bobby take the one on the right, the latter taking the letter from the sign when no one was looking.

The left room contains an Alice Angel cutout next to a couch, which on top is another audio log from Susie Campell, and Alice Angel doll, and a chopped can of bacon soup as a candle. The room itself contains a " **TASTY EATS** " machine, which David moves to acquire the new resources, alongside a television, a dresser, a garbage can, and a coat hanger is also a Bendy doll and a gear sign. The entire floor is a checkered-tile flooring. Outside of the room's entrance are two " _Sent From Above_ " posters and the " **DREAMS COME TRUE** " message on the other side of the wall.

As for the the remaining three, the floor of the "demon path" room is flooded with ink. It has ink falling from the ceiling that resembles pillars. Strangely enough, the projector, the shelf, and one of the chairs are entirely black to match the ink's color. Close to that there is another chair that has an audio log belonging to Joey Drew, next to an animation desk with a Bendy doll and an inkwell. Outside the entrance of this room consists of the coat hanger stand, and the " _Little Devil Darlin_ " and " _The Dancing Demon_ " posters. A thought that pops in Bobby and Francisco's heads that causes them to turn on the audio logs at the same time.

In the Angel Path Room, a saddened and distraught Alice is heard. " _Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that…_ _ **Allison**_ _. Apparently I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this!_ " The heartstrings within Benny are pulled like a string instrument. He's experienced this before just like Susie. After the Romeo and Juliet play, the following plays have seen him removed from a favored role and mysteriously paired up with Luan every time. It was only until later that he found Luan threatened the leader of the drama club that if she is not paired up with her boyfriend in every single play, then it is only a matter of time before someone close to her makes an exit from the mortal stage. Meanwhile in the Demon Path room, the audio log from Joey Drew is played by Bobby.

 **"** _There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got it started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself. Now that... is a beautiful, and positively silly thought._ **"**

Bobby weakly smiles at his words. From the few times that he has conversed with the now missing Loud child, he had always believed that there was a chance that his family can realize what they had done wrong to him and can redeem themselves, restoring this family to what it could be in his dreams. When he realized that they couldn't be saved from their own demons, he forged a new dream from the depths of his despair. A dream that created a new family that suffered the same if not similar pain and suffering as he did and walk down a new path in life. Now that family is under threat and more questions appear faster than answers solve them within the confines within this studio.

They rooms meet each other again on the other side. and they continue down an L-shaped hallway. This hallway is in L-shape, hence its name. At the end is a small area with the " _Sheep Songs!_ " poster printed on the wall between the barrel and the chair. From one hall, there is a Little Miracle Station. A Bendy cut-out poke its cardboard head out behind the corner which ticks off the group. They run down and find Boris carrying a pipe. "Boris! You scared half to death." Bobby says. Boris scratches his head with his free hand, a bit ashamed for what he did. "Don't suppose you found anything to protect ourselves with?" He asks as Boris gives him the pipe. "This will do." He says to Boris, making him happy again. They continue into a toy storage room. The toy storage area housed assembled merchandise to await packaging before being sent for delivery.

It is a toy storage room consisting of several shelves containing dolls of Bendy, Boris, and Alice Angel, along with train and plane toys, and some Bendy cutouts. The floor is nearly covered in ink. This place seems to house assembled merchandise to await packaging before being sent for delivery. Just like what Shawn Flynn said in his audio log, most of the toys are similar to Alice Angel's appearance with some Bendy and Boris plushies here and there. Chaz feels a little sorry for the little angel and unknowingly grabs one of her plushies, putting her in his pack. The next area appears to be a breaker area, given the power switches in the area. The hallway consists of a statue of Bendy from the right, and a little corridor leading to the " _The Butcher Gang_ " poster with a lever from the left. There are also wires on the floor. Bobby turns to Boris, "Looks like to open this, we'll have to throw two levers at once. You get this one with David and Francisco. I'll find the other with Chaz and Benny." Boris nods and stands by his new station.

Benny flinches at that. "Don't you ever watch horror movies? Rule number 1: Never split up!" Francisco shakes his head, "It's not technically splitting up if you're splitting in groups in the same room." He says. Benny relaxes despite his concern and the group follows the cables on the floor to the second lever to a dead end. There is a poster for the Butcher Gang in the end of the room with the lever. Before they could reach said lever however, something very familiar bursts out of the poster with a raspy scream as it . It looks like an imperfect reflection of Charley but its aggressive nature and horrifying appearance only make it all kinds of wrong. It doesn't take long for Bobby and the others to kill the creature with the pipe, with Benny taking the pipe to defend himself. "Ugh. First Boris, then Sammy and Bendy and now Charley too?" Benny says, disturbed by its now fading form. "What is going on in this studio? Well, at least he was carrying a weapon on hand so I guess we can loot from them when they're dead." Francisco replies back. Bobby nods at that as he notices a new hallway down his left which he takes. There is an audio log found on top of one of the chest trunks. It records the speech from Thomas Connor and Wally Franks on the tape. He plays it. **"** _Alright let's go over this again. If the pressure goes over 45, I screw the safety bolt in tighter, right?_ _No! For the last time, you do that, you'll blow every pipe in this place! If it reaches 45, you unhook the safety switch._ _You sure? You know, this sounds harder than comparing ear wax to bee's wax!_ _Look, it's not that difficult! Just keep an eye on the gauge!_ _Look pal, if you think I'm doing my job AND yours, I'm outta here!''_

The tape ends at that, Wally's words giving a little humor to the former Santiago. Whatever is going with the Ink Machine, it's needing more ink than the pipes in the studio can handle. Just what was Joey doing? At the end of the hallway, however, the Little Miracle Station has been dismantled, left with the writing " **Feel Familiar?** " in it. Unfortunately for Bobby, this scene is all too familiar to him. This reminds him of some of the "activities" his ex-girlfriend's sisters did with their tormented brother for eleven years and the dirty little hobble his mother called Ronnie Anne's room. "Bobby? You in here?" Francisco calls down the hallway, "The door's open." He gives one last look at the ravaged Little Miracle Station and heads back to the group, who shows him that the switches have indeed supplied enough power to open the door to the next room. The room contains two locked restroom doors, a Little Miracle Station, and fifteen Bendy cutouts. There is a staircase leading down to the other room where the elevator is located. Boris takes the controls and brings them further down into the studio.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not updating as much as I do. With so much going on in my life and my focus concentrated on one fic at a time. I will admit that can be quite an amateur when it comes to these subjects. Regardless, I will continue to try and provide to you readers these chapters for as long as I am willing to do so. The achievements unlocked so far in Chapter 3 for our party is Knick Knack Paddywhack, for giving Boris the bone hidden in the safe house. Path of the Angel, for taking the Angel Path. Path of the Demon, for taking the Demon Path. Shawn Flynn is voiced by Youtube user Jacksepticeye.** **Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now.**


End file.
